The Sleeping Monster (While You Sleep Series Pt 1)
by Valenka
Summary: Mister Gold has always loved the pretty young librarian from a far. He loves her completely and would even die for her, so when he saw the car Gold had to protect her no matter the consequences. (PART 2 DADDY'S GIRLS)
1. Twice A Hero

**I really hope you like this AU, its something I have been playing with for a while and have finally gotten around to writing it. Oh and English is not my first language so please excuse any spelling errors.**

Mister Gold had a secret, a secret that he could never speak of, because if he did his reputation would be destroyed and he would never be allowed near the little Librarian again. He was in love with the young auburn haired beauty, a Miss Isabelle Cassandra French, Belle to her friends. She had a smile brighter than the mid summer sun and eyes bluer than any ocean, Belle was gorgeous and he couldn't help but love her. Every single thing about her was perfect, the dimples in her cheeks, the way her hair cascaded around her angelic face. Everything.

Three years earlier Belle had taken over the Storybrooke library after she had got her degree in Library Science, and guess who owned the building. She had just put a copy of _Wool_ back on the top shelf when he had entered the building to get the first months rent, seeing her up a ladder in such a short green skirt forced him to accept it, he was hopelessly in love with her. The curve of her hips and the way, despite her height, her legs seemed to go on forever. Just as he approached the ladder and opened his mouth to speak Belle saw him and startled, the next thing he knew she was in his arms, cane abandoned on the floor. He treated himself to a few moments of looking into those impossibly blue eyes then set her down like he'd been burnt.

Since then he had limited his contact with the wonderful Miss French, she didn't deserve some old cripple lusting after her. No, she should have been happy and smiling. He would never let that be taken from her, not while there was still breath in his body. Gold only came into contact with her on rent day, he couldn't take up more of her time than that, wouldn't let himself. On odd occasions he would see her, Ruby and Ariel over at the diner chuckling away about normal young adult things; he let himself smile on those days, a real and heartfelt smile that reminded him he did have a soul. He would never let anyone else see his smile, no, it was just for him; a gift she unknowingly gave him.

It had been three years, fourteen days since she had first taken over the Library, not that he had counted or anything, and Gold treasured every one of those days. Belle had never looked at him with fear or hatred, she was too good a person for that and Gold was grateful she had the decency to act like he was a person and not a monster. No one else would ever show him that.

Belle had enjoyed her lunch, but like always work called. It had just gone one-thirty when she forced herself up from the red booth and left Granny's, head buried in a book as always. They truly were her passion. Over the years Belle had grown rather skilled at navigating the streets while reading, so good that she only had to look up once or twice on most trips. Mister Gold had meant to bring an antique clock with him for a client he was to meet in his shop at two, but somehow he had managed to forget all about it leaving the clock in his home office, resulting in the silent cursing to himself as he locked the shop up to go and get it. It was a nice day, sun shining, clouds white and fluffy. He saw Belle just about to cross the road her nose still in her book, he would have smiled...if he hadn't seen what was coming.

Belle had just gotten to her favourite line when...she didn't know. Everything happened so very fast, one moment she was reading and walking and the next she was on the floor with her book flying across the asphalt. There was a loud thud and a car skid behind her. It took a few moments but Belle managed to turn around and see the carnage. There was so much blood, so much. The grey car had stopped and people were quickly gathering around. Gold, he was on the floor. Blood staining his white shirt a devil red. She could still feel his hands on her back, he'd pushed her, saved her. Again! Tears poured down her face, was he dead? Was he in pain? Had her clumsiness killed him? A sound echoed through her ears so loud and so high-pitched that it was painful, about a minuet passed before she realised the sound was her, screaming for someone to help him; anyone.

The next few hours went in a bluer for Belle, the ambulance, nurse's and doctor's checking her over, Emma asking her question after question. She couldn't answer, Belle was too lost in what had happened. Gold had saved her. From nowhere she found her voice, it was timid and quiet but a voice nonetheless.

"Is he alive?" She asked the Sheriff.

Emma seemed taken back by the question, it was safe to say she hadn't been expecting it. The blonde sighed.

"He em...yes he's alive. Gold is in surgery at the minuet."

Alive! He was _alive_. Belle had never felt such relief, it wrapped around her like a cape of warmth. Instantly things seemed a little brighter.

XXXX

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Her father said handing her a cup of steaming tea.

He had fussed over her since the moment he got to the hospital to pick her up. Then again that was what father's did, worry about their children. Belle had lost her mother long ago and was an only child so her father fussed and worried more than normal.

"Thanks." She managed in a half-hearted tone.

Belle took a long sip of the dark and warm liquid. It worked its way around her blood, heating her blood stream and soothing the agony in her body. Belle had escaped the accident with nothing more than a mild concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. There was one or two deeper gashes but her injuries were nothing compared to Mister Gold's. Moe French didn't seem to really care about what had happened to Gold, nor did he seem to acknowledge that the so-called town monster had saved her life. In fact, her father was acting like Mister Gold didn't even exist.

"Oh, I was so worried Belle." He began. "Thinking I'd lost you, I can't even describe..." Moe stifled his tears. "...but you are home now, safe."

Belle had no idea what to say, most people would have been shaken and scared for their life, but Belle was scared for Mister Gold's. He had always been so nice to her, polite and on many occasions he had even been sweet. Sometimes he had brought her coffee claiming that any waitress other than Ruby had gotten his order wrong, the memory made Belle smile. Most people thought she just drank tea, but Belle did have a soft spot for Cappuccino. It was the second time he had saved her life, the first being when she was on that damn ladder, then the car and she couldn't help but wonder if she would ever get to thank him. Belle had seen him by the door to his shop locking up and then seconds later...it had happened...the tragedy. He had moved so quickly, lightning quick, saved her in a heartbeat. His cane had been left by the shop she had seen it when the ambulance arrived, just lying there like an old and forgotten relic, a symbol of the fallen monster.

"I love you, Belle."

Moe sat down beside her, his words dragging her from her thoughts. There were tears building in his eyes ready to burst fourth like a broken dam of pure emotion. In seconds her cheek was pressed to her father's chest as he held her in a warm embrace, his heart ached at the thought of how close he had come to losing the only family he had left. She was the brightest of stars on the blackest of nights, a blessing to him and it would have killed him to lose her. Belle clung to her Papa's practically threadbare jumper breathing him in, the combination of pollen, leaf shine and coffee that was so comforting in that moment.

"I love you too, Papa." She managed.

XXXX

Belle didn't sleep that night, couldn't bring herself to. Every few hours Moe had come to check on her so she pretended to be asleep, better that than worrying him further; eventually he fell into a dreamland and Belle was left in peace. She lay there staring up at the white ceiling her mind darting back and forth with horrid memories. She remembered the screeching of tires and the thud as the car struck Mister Gold, Belle still felt his hands on her back, they were bigger than they looked, stronger too.

The auburn haired beauty blinked away her acidic tears, Gold was a good man, she knew that even if no one else did. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying, it would be her fault, if he did die Belle would never forgive herself. No one else in the town would be shedding tears for Mister Gold, many like her Papa probably wouldn't accept his bravery but Belle would. She cried for him. She saw his bravery. Mister Gold had saved her not once but twice, he was twice a hero, her hero.

When sleep did take her Belle found herself back at Main Street, glass in her hair and her face pressed into the hard floor. She forced herself to her feet and turned to look at Mister Gold. His suit was ruffled and his face bloody, eyes closed. There was glass in his hair too and she eventually realised it had come from the windscreen where he had bounced off it. Blood dripped down the remnants of the shattered glass, half coagulated. Everything was silent, no bird chirps, no people other than her and Gold. This world was in her head, her subconscious finally fitting all those tiny details together in a way she could understand. Belle's conscious brain hadn't let her fit everything together because she had been in far too much shock, her dream analysis of what had happened was far calmer. She looked up to see the saddened sky filled with sorrow lined clouds, when it had actually happened the sky had been alight with the golden sun, but this was her dream and so the sky reflected her emotions. Belle had no idea how she felt, her heart couldn't make her brain understand and Belle thought that she may never know how she felt seeing him lying there, knowing he was in surgery, she had asked again about him before they left the hospital; he had still been in the O.R. She looked across her dreamland to Mister Gold's Pawn Shop, the cane still laying there forgotten. He had run, had to have, dropped the cane and run to her on the other side of the road. He truly was her hero. The tires screeched again echoing through her ears and waking her with a start.

Though she was awake again Belle didn't move, her mind too busy talking. _What if he dies?_ Her brain asked her. _Would anyone mourn him? I've never seen his family, surely he has someone. Would anyone care?_ Yes. Yes, Belle ca re d. _What if he lives? Will anyone visit him or will he be all alone in the hospital?_ Belle sat upright in her soft bed hands pressing her grazed palms into the mattress to support herself. In that moment she made a vow to Mister Gold, a moonlit vow that only she would know. Belle spoke it aloud to the empty room .

"I'll visit you. You won't be alone, I promise."


	2. Golden Sun

Belle awoke the next morning to her Papa knocking on her bedroom door, sunlight crept under the curtains like soldiers on a covert mission of the utmost impotance. For a few moments Belle registered none of it, she woke with no memory of the night before, a pause in time, a split second of pure calm before the darkness of what had happened came flooding back at full force like someone had sat on her chest. When the door opened she saw her Papa with a cautious smile on his face, his worry still dominated his mind and rightly so. After everything Belle had no idea how _she_ felt, so how could Moe even begin too?

"Morning Belle."

"Hi." She answered quietly, sleep still holding on to her.

Moe entered and set a pale wooden tray on the end of her bed. Tea, French toast and strawberries. French toast was the only thing her father could cook perfectly, her mother had taught him and it had become a way of remembering her for them both.

"How are you feeling?" Moe took a seat on the end of her bed, his dark jeans wrinkling.

"Okay, my head hurts a bit." That made Moe smile.

"It will do, darling." He pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "It will be better soon. You should stay in bed today, rest."

Belle was grateful that her Papa had kept her old bedroom just as when she had moved out, it made her feel safe. She did miss the view from the apartment above the library though. Belle didn't want to stay in bed all day, it may have done her some good but Belle wasn't one for lounging all day. After a small conversation and convincing her Papa to open the shop Belle got up and went to the shower. Steam filled the room leaving a comforting mist, the warmth easing the agony she still felt in her joints, she washed her body slowly taking careful notice of the yellow-purple bruises that had just begun to form and the scabbed cuts. Her mind faded to all that had happened but she pushed it away again, her head hurt too much thinking about it. The water was like magic healing the pain she felt, like she was standing under an everlasting waterfall of power. The cuts burnt in places where her shower gel had worked its way in them and so she leaned back on the white tiles cooling the stinging, her legs threatened to buckle at the sudden change in temperature. Belle lost track of how long she stood there just her and the warm water cascading over her injured body. Minuets? Hours? Belle didn't care she needed those moments of silence.

XXXX

"Honey are you feeling better?" Ruby asked when she saw Belle enter the diner, completely ignoring Leroy who was trying to tell her his order. "Do you want some tea?"

"I'm okay Ruby, really. I would like that tea though." She tried to sound like her normal self but no one could hide anything from Ruby. "Lots of milk."

"Yeah, I've know you since we were ten, I know by now about the milk. Sit."

Belle did as she was told and sat at the counter with her back to the booths. Ruby was her closest friend and always knew how to make her feel better, it was a talent. As she took that first sip of warm tea Belle felt for a moment that it was a normal day, but she wouldn't have a normal day again for a while.

"You're not opening the library are you?" Ruby asked in a concerned tone.

"No." She took another sip of tea. "No not today."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief for her friend and leaned down on the counter, just as she opened her mouth to speak again Leroy cut in.

"Hey, am I getting something to eat today or should I have made a reservation?" Ruby sighed.

"Sure, Leroy."

Belle watched as Ruby wandered over to the short almost bald man on the other side of the diner. Granny's was quieter than normal, especially considering it was almost noon, in a way Belle was thankful for that she needed calm and quiet for a while. She finished her tea and pushed the small cup away, it had warmed her body and forced away the last of her aches and pains.

Suddenly there was a soft hand placed on her back, firm but not enough to hurt her cuts and scrapes. Belle turned slowly to see Sheriff Swan in her usual red leather jacket.

"Hello Emma."

"Hey, Belle. How are you feeling?" Belle was getting tired of being asked that.

"I'm okay."

"Good. I know you already gave your already gave a statement but I want you to do it again just to seen if the shock was blocking anything."

"You can't expect her to do it now." Ruby said flatly as she returned to Belle.

"I have something to do." Belle added.

"Of course, come by the station tomorrow yeah? Two-thirty?"

"Sure."

With that Emma left, the diner bell chiming as it shut behind her. Belle had always been jealous of the way Emma's golden hair bounced as she walked, but in the grand scheme of things it didn't seem important any longer.

"So." Ruby began after a few moments, dragging out the word. "What is this ' _something_ ' you have to do?"

"I'm going to visit Mister Gold."

"Really?"

Belle couldn't understand why Ruby was surprised, the man had saved her life. A visit was the least she could do for him. It was only then that Belle realised people in the diner seemed, for lack of a better word, happier. Was it because of what had happened to Gold? Could people be that heartless? Really could they? _No_ , she said internally but Belle didn't believe herself. Of course people could be that cruel. It was like they had forgotten she was in the accident at all, what he had done for her, and just focused on him being hit by a car. It seemed that it was a cause for celebration and it made Belle sick to her stomach. Mister Gold may not have been the most loved person in the world but he didn't deserve his bravery to be brushed aside.

XXXX

After her talk with Ruby, Belle made her way to the hospital. She hated hospitals yet had never known why they scared her. It was a phobia of hers, something she had experienced since childhood. Knowing that Victor Whale was somewhere in the hospital helped but not enough to silence her anxiety. Belle made her way down the stereotypical hospital corridors, nurses and orderlies dotted throughout diluted only by family members. Some smiled, others not so much. Her pale yellow heels clicked as she made her way to the elevator, smiling a 'hello' to a nurse that she saw in the library often, Nadine, if she remembered correctly.

The silver doors closed and Belle felt a chill as the elevator started its journey to the third floor. Storybrooke was warm and bathed in early summer sun but the hospital had an ice like chill to it, then again that may just have been her phobia. Belle was silently grateful for the lack of elevator music, it normally got stuck in her head and after all that had happened she didn't need that. When the doors opened she was hit with a wall of casual chatting, small talk really, people who felt obligated to visit those they would normally try to avoid. It just reminded Belle of how much she hated hospitals.

As she made her way to the nurses station Belle's memories of Gold flooded back, as did the guilt. Belle blamed herself, _if I had just stopped reading for five minuets. Five! Five and he would be unharmed, safe._ She forced a gag on her inner voice for a moment as she reached the reception desk, behind sat an older woman with thick glasses and slate grey hair. She was probably in her mid fifties but with her bright smile and subtle make-up she could easily pass for late forties. Belle smiled and looked down to the name tag that read: 'F. Potts'.

"Hello, Do you know where Doctor Whale is?"

The woman leaned forwards a little and looked up at Belle with bold hazel eyes. The half-moon desk was littered with bright fuzzy topped pens and photographs of a beautiful boy that Belle assumed was her son, the boy had the same hazel eyes and Belle found it endearing. She couldn't help but notice the calligraphy style writing that said _Chip_.

"Sorry dear I don't. I could page him for you though, what's your name?"

"Thank you, that's very kind and Belle, my name is Belle."

"Such a lovely name. So much better than Francine."

With that silence fell and Francine quickly paged Victor. The two women chatted about nothing for a few moments while they waited and Belle was eternally grateful for it as it helped to take her mind from being in the hospital.

"Everything alright, Belle?" Came Victor's voice from just behind her.

"Victor." Belle went to him quickly and they shared a quick friendly hug.

"Is everything aright?" He asked again looking down at the petite girl in front of him. "Ruby didn't say..."

"Nothing is wrong Victor." Belle cut in. "I'm fine, Ruby's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about Mister Gold, I thought you may be able to tell me more that his doctor is willing to. That is if he's still alive." Belle added the last bit with a heavy heart.

"He's alive Belle, and lucky for you, _I am_ his doctor."

 _Should have known,_ Belle said to herself. Sometimes she wondered if Victor was the only doctor Storybrooke General had. She smiled at him again and said.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course, come on."

Belle followed the blonde doctor along the halls quietly hoping that Mister Gold was alright, well, as alright as he could be considering what had happened. Victor had forced some of her tension away with his subtle smiles and bold blue eyes full of care, Ruby had picked a good one. They had been together almost three years and they still seemed to act like they were in the honeymoon phase, it was beyond cute and Belle found herself ever so slightly jealous.

The blonde and brunette eventually came to a stop outside a private room just off from the rest of the ward, Mister Gold had always been one for privacy. Victor pushed the door open and then stepped aside for Belle to enter first. _Gentleman_ Belle thought, until she saw Mister Gold unconscious in a bed, hooked up to every monitor in the world that went _bing_. Belle's worried eyes fell from the man in the bed to Victor.

"Is he okay?" She asked in a whisper of a voice.

Victor let out a sigh and went to stand by Belle at the foot of the bed.

"Not exactly, Belle." He sighed again like he was having an internal battle for something. "Look, I really shouldn't tell you this but...okay you didn't get this from me." He pointed a long finger at her and Belle nodded in agreement. "Physically he is alright, a dislocated shoulder that I put back, a few broken ribs, some bruising and a few lacerations. Pretty good for being hit by a car. Neurologically he's not so good." Belle gasped in sudden panic.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, when the car struck him it caused damage to his head that led to his brain swelling. There's no bleeding but fluid has built up and so is pressing against his skull. We've got a handle on it though and its going down so there is no risk of pressure pushing down on the brain stem. There's no brain death so he is alive. We are waiting for the swelling to go down, when it does he should hopefully wake up and we can test for any lasting damage then."

"And if he doesn't?" Belle was fighting off tears.

"Then..." Victor took a deep breath and looked into Belle's bright blue orbs with his own. "Then, I'm so sorry Belle, but he may never wake up. If he didn't wake up after a few months Gold would be put through several tests and then classed as being in a 'Persistent vegetative state'. He'd most likely never regain conscientious."

"Oh God."

"Belle you should know, a vegetative state is a condition that preserves the ability to maintain blood pressure and cardiac function as well as respiration, but not cognitive function. Even if we do have to class him in such a state it doesn't mean that its impossible for him to wake, just very unlikely. He is alive, but won't have self-awareness or of the environment and he can't interact with other people.

Victor had known Belle long enough to know when she needed one of those hugs that was just a little too tight and he was more than willing to oblige. She clung to his doctor's coat like it was about to run off and cause a revolt in the halls. Tears fell from her eyes wetting the pure white fabric sending it a grayish color. _I did this to him, me! Why couldn't I just take my head out a book for five minuets? He's not going to wake up and it's all my fault._ Belle bawled into Victor's shoulder and the doctor, being the good man he was, held her close stroking comforting circles on her back.

"Shhh Belle, this is _not_ your fault. It's the moron that was driving who is to blame. From what I hear he saved you. Someone was going to be hit and Gold made sure it wasn't you, that doesn't make it your fault. You are _not_ to blame, never forget that."

They stood there for a time, no one spoke, no one needed to. Belle's tears slowed to soft hiccups after a few minuets, but Victor's circular motions continued calming the auburn haired beauty. Doctor Whale told her not to blame herself but Belle always would, Mister Gold could wake up that moment and tell her nothing was her fault and Belle would still blame herself. No one could change that, it was a part of her now.

"Can I sit with him? Just for a little while? Can he even hear me?" Belle asked when the tears finally stopped.

"Sure you can and he may be able to hear you, there's no reason you shouldn't talk to him. I'm needed in the OR but if you need me just tell Francine. Do you want me to call Ruby?"

"No it's fine. Does he have any family coming?"

"I don't know, the nurses handle that. You going to be okay?"

"I'm alright, you just go save the day." The two exchanged a smile and then he was gone, his doctor's coat swishing as he walked.

Belle looked down to Mister Gold. He looked just like he was sleeping and amazingly he managed to look peaceful, even with being hooked up to a respirator. It was strange to see him in something other than his perfectly tailored suits, she missed them.

"I'm sorry Mister Gold. You don't deserve, but..." She smiled. "...you are my hero. Twice in fact."

She tried to sound positive. It took all her strength but she eventually got to a positive tone. The room was quiet with a little window to the left of Gold's bed. The blinds held out just enough off the summer sun to prevent the room being too bright and Belle had to say, she loved the way the sun's rays made his hair shine a golden brown. The walls were painted in two halves, the top one was the classic hospital white while the bottom half was a mint green with a thin banner that separated the two. Opposite the bed was a small framed containing a print of the forest, apple green leaves blowing in the early evening sun. _Beautiful_ Belle thought. There was a very square black chair by his bed with its back to the window, it looked uncomfortable but Belle sat anyway.

"I've been thinking. If you do have family I've never seen them in Storybrooke so, I don't know, maybe they're in Scotland, like I said I don't know. Anyway they may take a while to get here and I don't want you to be alone, not after everything, so I am going to come and see you every day. Would you like that?"

Belle didn't know why she had asked, she knew he wouldn't answer. It just felt right, like she was talking _to_ him and not _at_ him. It suddenly dawned on Belle that beyond her deceleration to continue visiting him Belle had no idea what to say. After a few seconds Belle noticed a copy of The Daily Mirror, with no other idea of what to say she picked it up and flipped through until she came across an article about an antique clock.

"I think you'll like this one." She said to the sleeping Gold and then began to read the article.

 ** _Yesterday morning Richard Wayne-Cunningham reported the theft of an antique gold carriage clock at his home in Boston. The clock was built by Abraham-Louis Bréguet in seventeen-eighty and held significant value to the family . The clock was manufactured personally by Bréguet for Mister Wayne-Cunningham's ancestor Sir Herbert Wayne-Cunningham and is said to have been worth approximately fifty thousand dollars due to the strict list of materials Sir Herbert Wayne-Cunningham insisted upon. Though the clock has a price tag of fifty thousand dollars, items by Bréguet have a collector element to them, leading Police to debate the possibility that the carriage clock was stolen for sale on the black market or to be delivered into a private collector's hands. Richard Wayne-Cunningham gave a statement in which he said; 'I don't know why someone would do this, that clock has been in my family since the late seventeen hundreds and is worth far more sentimentally than in monetary value. All I can hope is that the police find whoever did this and are able to return the clock to its rightful place.' No leads on the whereabouts of the carriage clock ha ve been discovered yet but Police say they have not given up on the recovery of the item._**

"Wow, fifty thousand dollars for that little thing." Belle said looking at the picture the paper had printed. "Then again, you would know more about antique clocks than me."

It pained Belle that he didn't respond, she watched for a moment as his chest rose and fell thanks to the machines breathing for him. With a heavy heart she looked through the paper to see if there was any more news from outside Storybrooke.

"Oh, here we are." Belle threw a smile at Gold as she shuffled in the uncomfortable chair, then began to read the second story. "This one is about Scotland."

 ** _MacKirdie_** ** _Castle on the West Coast of Scotland has lay in ruins for eight hundred years, with much of the castle buried after a landslide that made it uninhabitable. Over the years many archaeologists have attempted to excavate the area without much luck. Dr. Rhys MacGillivray_** ** _is most renowned for his work at the castle and revealed the presence of catacombs beneath the ruins. Work came to a halt after the unstable area suffered a second landslide a year later. Over the last few years published archaeologist Dr. Thomas Clerie_** ** _and his wife of th ree decades Dr. Anna-Marie Clerie along with daughters Elizabeth and Samantha have led a team to unearth the catacombs and reverse the damage caused by the second landslide ten years ago. The excavation has been successful and the catacombs have been opened giving archaeologist a huge insight to the history of Scotland and the people who called it home. The Clerie's stated; 'We found evidence of corn in the catacombs, which is hugely important because corn is a grain native to North America. If confirmed as corn then it suggests that the Scottish interacted with the Native Americans long before Christopher Columbus made his discovery.'_**

"Awww, sweet. I bet you'd like to see the catacombs when you wake up."

She didn't know why but Belle got the sudden urge to hold Gold's hand, and before she knew what she was doing his hand was in hers. It was warm and soft against her palm and Belle couldn't help but smile at the physical evidence he was alive. Uncontentiously Belle ran the fingers of her other hand through his chestnut hair, it was a little knotted but that was to be expected. His skin was paler than normal and made his cut lip and purple-yellow bruised forehead look far worse than they were. Belle sighed.

"I'm sorry." She told him again, forcing back a second wave of tears.

All of a sudden Belle noticed the room was a little colder and the sun no longer turned his hair that golden brown color she so loved. Releasing his hair Belle turned to the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set, sky fading from yellow and blue to a burnt orange.

"I have to go Mister Gold, my Papa will worry where I am. I'll come back tomorrow though, how about I bring a book this time, so we don't have to search the newspaper?" No answer. "Maybe I'll bring you a few so we can see what you like."

Belle found it silly that she was suggesting to bring a book when literature was the problem to begin with. Belle wasn't overly religious but in that moment, looking down at his sleeping form, because thinking of it as 'sleeping' helped, she prayed for Mister Gold to wake up...to be okay.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mister Gold. Have a good night, bye."

With that Belle tore herself away from his side and headed home.

XXXX

"Oh, thank God." Moe breathed when she stepped into the apartment above his shop. "Where have you been, Belle. I was worried about you, you didn't answer your cell."

He pulled her into a hug, Belle smiled breathing in his floral scent.

"I know, I'm sorry. I had to turn it off while I was in the hospital, forgot to turn it back on."

Her Papa suddenly looked ten times more panicked and pulled back from the hug to look at her.

"Why were you there? Is everything alright, Belle? They didn't miss something?"

"No Papa, I'm fine. I went to see Mister Gold."

"Oh." Belle couldn't understand why he looked annoyed by her visit. "And I suppose we owe him something now, hmm? What is it he says, 'everything always comes with a price'?"

Belle was shocked that her Papa would think that about Mister Gold. "Actually he didn't ask for anything. Mister Gold is in a coma."

"What?!"

"He's in a coma." She repeated.

"Oh God, Belle." Moe pulled her back into the tight hug. "That could have been you, I could have lost you."

Moe French had done it again, pushed aside the bravery of what Mister Gold had done like it was nothing. It angered Belle but she said nothing about it and instead hugged her Papa back. She didn't have the energy to fight him about it.

"I was thinking I could order Chinese for dinner and we could watch movies and then ice cream like when you were little."

"I'd like that Papa."

"You go get changed and I'll order, yeah?"

"Yeah."


	3. Shattered Glass

It had been a week and a half since her first visit with Mister Gold and she had settled into a routine quickly. Despite her father's protests Belle had the library open again and so every morning she would visit Mister Gold for an hour and then have the library open by nine on the dot. Belle would close up at five and go back to the hospital to see Gold in the evenings too. Her Papa had talked her into having dinner with him on Monday, Wednesday and Friday so on those days she would leave him around seven when visiting hours ended. The other days she had gotten Victor to pull strings so she could stay a little longer. It was more like Belle had gotten Ruby to demand Victor pull strings, but the job was done nonetheless.

The town seemed to be acting normally again, like nothing had ever happened. There was the occasion conversation in Granny's about the town monster being in a coma, some had bets on if he would wake up or not, but most just acted like it never happened. The town was too busy living fear of the Mayor, the way Regina saw the situation was _the king is dead, all hail the queen_. After Belle's second statement and those of some of the other witnesses Emma had thrown the book at Edward Parker, the driver of the silver car. All the statements said he was on his cell phone but Parker swore blind that he wasn't, Emma wasn't one to fight though, she just locked him up, filled out her report and waited for the smug smile to fall off his face when he realised he couldn't talk his way out of it.

For some reason Granny insisted on sending Belle baskets filled with everything from cookies to casseroles. Belle was grateful of course, but it was getting to be a little too much food for one person. That led her to giving some of it to her Papa as lunches and meals on the days they didn't have dinner. Belle had started to read _Rebecca_ to Gold and had, on more than one occasion, found Victor listening in on his breaks. Eventually she had just given him a copy from the library to read when he was at home rather than wasting what little break he got listening to her from outside Gold's room.

"How is he doing?" Ruby asked as Belle sat in her normal seat with her back to the booths for her lunch break.

"The same."

"You know I was thinking this morning..."

"Dangerous." She cut in with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I was thinking this morning that rent day is in two weeks. What do we do about that? Do we keep it or will someone else get it?"

It was a valid question, Mister Gold affected all the town in one way or another. Those that didn't live or work somewhere he owed normally owed him favours or had debts to him, like her Papa.

"You know, I don't." She answered blankly. "Maybe someone who works for him will keep things running."

"Well I guess we will find out in two weeks."

The two exchanged smiles and then Ruby went off to take orders. Belle thought for a while about what her best friend had said, none of Mister Gold's family had shown up. _Maybe they are sorting his business out and I miss them at the hospital._ Belle hoped beyond hope that someone had come to see him other than her and the doctors. _He shouldn't be alone._

Belle ordered an ice tea and the Caesar salad and ate slowly with the occasional quick chat with Ruby about everything and nothing. She forced the thoughts of Gold and the accident down and tried to focus on the library instead. She had a new shipment of books coming later that week and Belle couldn't wait, she loved that new book smell, it reminded her of her mother. When she really thought about it she didn't have a single memory of her mother without a book in her hand or somewhere close by. _Mother like daughter_ she told herself.

When she had finished Belle went back to the library, no book, there was to be no more reading while walking, not after everything. The day was slow until Mary Margaret brought the kids in for 'new book day' as they had dubbed it. Henry disappeared off to the fairytale section like he always did while another boy she only knew, thanks to Mary Margaret, as 'trouble' was practically herded around the building by his teacher. Belle liked it when the kids came in, she loved children and had always longed for one of her own, still she was only just about to turn twenty-one, there was plenty of time.

XXXX

The day had been long and Belle had enjoyed her time with Mister Gold. Even though he was unconscious Belle found him more interesting that some of the guys she had dated. _Rebecca_ was almost finished and she had a few ideas on what to read next but hadn't quite made her mind up. As she walked along Main Street towards her apartment she had an internal debate. _There's Sense and Sensibility but he may find that a little girl-y. Maybe some Sherlock Holmes, he seems the sort of man who would appreciate Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Then again there's always something more modern..._

Belle's thoughts died suddenly as she looked at Gold's shop. The door was open and glass littered the sidewalk, someone had broken in. The Street was dark and she could see no sign of anyone inside, Belle made her way quietly over the shattered glass and pushed the door open slowly. Everything had been smashed, she could tell even without the lights being on. Belle had no idea what possessed her but she went inside and looked around, thankfully there was no sign that anyone was still there. _Thank God_ her mind yelled. Belle pulled out her cell phone and started dialling the Sheriff department when she turned and screamed. The cell fell to the floor as Belle forced down her screams.

"What are you doing in here?" A very tall and bald man asked in a deep voice.

"I...I saw th...the glass." Belle tried to calm herself. "I was calling Emma, to...to tell her someone broke in."

The man's face relaxed easing Belle as she realised that he believed her.

"It was very silly to come in her, they may still have been here."

"I know. I wasn't thinking. Why would someone do this?"

The bald man bent down and retrieved her cell, as he handed it back he spoke his voice lighter than before.

"Mister Gold would say it was because he is a difficult man to love."

Thant made Belle smile, she had seen the bald man with Gold before but had no idea who he actually was. He wore a long black coat that looked a bit too thick for summer and a suit beneath that. The apple green tie he wore, she found, really brought out his eyes.

"I'm sorry you are?" She asked holding out her hand.

"Mister Dove. Nice to meet you Miss French." He shook her hand in a firm but delicate manner.

"You know my name?"

"Yes, I know everyone that rents from Mister Gold for a business."

 _Makes sense._ "I'll call Emma."

"No, no. That is quite alright Miss French, I'll do it. You should go home, its late."

Belle decided she liked this Mister Dove, he looked mean but after just a few minuets of talking she could already tell he was a teddy bear on the inside. Belle bid him a good-night and left like he had asked, her legs on auto-pilot taking her to the apartment above the library. Belle slumped down onto the couch the moment she stepped inside, she didn't know why someone would do that to Mister Gold, people may not have liked him but that didn't give them the right to just smash his shop up.

Belle was angry, more than she should have been over the incidental. Mister Dove woul d call Emma though, and hopefully nothing had been stolen. Her feet hurt and so did Belle's eyes, she knew that her body craved sleep and Belle had no intention of fighting it. She quickly went about her night-time routine and then slipped into bed, the second her head hit the pillow Belle was asleep.

XXXX

Belle awoke to the Sunday morning sun and for the first time since the accident her joints caused her no pain, it was refreshing to the young beauty and helped her eyes to sparkle just that little bit brighter. Since it was Sunday she didn't have to open the library but she did have to visit Gold. It hadn't even been two weeks since the accident, but she had to admit she enjoyed spending time with Mister Gold. When he had saved her the first time from the ladder she had developed a rather intense crush on the older man, it was his eyes more than anything else, the way they seemed to show his very soul. They were a dazzling brown with a hint of chocolate and something else that could only be described as _Mister Gold._ The town thought him a monster, but to Belle he was handsome, gorgeous even. His accent was her second favourite thing about him and she longed to be able to hear him say her name again. Belle pushed away her thoughts, she refused to be sad on a Sunday morning right before she went to see him.

Belle went about her morning routine, a quick shower where she noticed that her bruises, though still painful, were fading back to her classic pale skin color. _Yay_ she couldn't help but think as if she had conquered some sort of milestone. She had a simple breakfast of toast and fruit, Belle wasn't really in the mood for more.

When it came time to dress Belle found herself having a huge internal debate, Mister Gold was in a coma and yet she still wanted to look, for lack of a better word, _nice_ for him. _This is silly, just pick something_ she told herself, but a voice at the back of her mind forced its way forward. _What if he wakes up today and you are sat there in old jeans and crappy t-shirt? You don't want that._ The voice was right, Belle had always wanted to look her best for Mister Gold it was a result of her crush. Why else would a girl who spent all day in a library wear such high heels and short skirts? It was all for him and there was no way she would stop on the off chance that Sunday was not the day he woke up. She searched her closet for what seemed like forever until she came across an orange pleated skirt that came down to just before her knee. _Perfect._ After another quick search Belle pulled out one of her favourite blouses, it was eggshell white and sleeveless with an intricate floral lace around the collar. _Extra perfect._

She dressed quickly slipping on her orange peep toe high heels as she fastened the buttons of her blouse and made it to the hospital by nine-thirty. Belle was rather proud of herself, her hospital phobia seemed to have dissipated since she started her visits and for the first time she though that maybe, just maybe, she could get over it. Beat her irrational fear.

All was quiet as she entered Mister Gold's room, always was. Belle thought the room looked a little _plain_ for her liking and so she made a mental note to stop by her Papa's shop before she came back in the evening and get Mister Gold some flowers. Just to brighten the place up a bit. Maybe some Gerbera, simple but pretty. Belle sat down on the uncomfortable black chair and pulled out the new book from her purse _A Study In Scarlet_ she really did think that Arthur Conan Doyle was the way to go, and so Belle started at the beginning of his Sherlock novels.

"I hope you like Sherlock Holmes." Belle began. "You look like you do. If so you've probably read this one already, but there's nothing wrong with reading something several times, I do constantly."

Realising that she was blathering Belle found herself looking at the whiteboard above his bed. N. GOLD. _What does the 'N' stand for,_ she wondered, _Nicholas? Neal? Nigel? Norman?_ Her minds last suggestion made her giggle a little, suddenly Belle found herself desperate to know his first name. Her eyes fell from the board to his chart hanging of the foot of his bed. _No one would mind if I just took a quick look at his name,_ she told herself. Before anything else could arise to stop her Belle stood and pulled the chart into her hands, opening it slowly like a child that didn't want to be caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Her eyes scanned the page quickly searching for that first initial to be explained, eventually, at the bottom of the first page she found it. In big bold capital letters was written _Nathan Gold._ Belle smiled, the name suited him so very well.

"Nathan." She tested the word on her tongue. "Nathan, I like it." She told him and put the chart away quickly and returned to her seat.

In that moment he stopped being Mister Gold to her and became Nathan, a man she cared deeply for.

"So, _Nathan,_ shall we get started? Okay, here we go." Belle opened the book and began to read.

 _...In the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army. Having completed my studies there, I was duly attached to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as Assistant Surgeon. The regiment was stationed in India at the time, and before I could join it, the second Afghan war had broken out. On landing at Bombay, I learned that my corps had advanced through the passes, and was already deep in the enemy's country. I followed, however, with many other officers who were in the same situation as myself, and succeeded in reaching Candahar in safety, where I found my regiment, and at once entered upon my new duties._

 _The campaign brought honours and promotion to many, but for me it had nothing but misfortune and disaster. I was removed from my brigade and attached to the Berkshires, with whom I served at the fatal battle of Maiwand. There I was struck on the shoulder by a Jezail bullet, which shattered the bone and grazed the subclavian artery. I should have fallen into the hands of the murderous Ghazis had it not been for the devotion and courage shown by Murray, my orderly, who threw me across a pack-horse, and succeeded in bringing me safely to the British lines..._

Belle read with out interruption for about an hour and a half before her legs grew stiff and her body begged her to move from the torturing chair. That was how Belle knew it was time to open the library most, the chair acted as an alarm clock for her. With it being Sunday she wanted to stay and read to him a little longer and so Belle found herself perched on the edge of his bed. It was nice being close to him and she couldn't resist taking his hand in hers, Belle saw it as a comfort to them both. She read a little more.

 _...I was still annoyed at his bumptious style of conversation. I thought it best to change the topic._

 _"I wonder what that fellow is looking for?" I asked, pointing to a stalwart, plainly-dressed individual who was walking slowly down the other side of the street, looking anxiously at the numbers. He had a large blue envelope in his hand, and was evidently the bearer of a message._

 _"You mean the retired sergeant of Marines," said Sherlock Holmes._

 _"Brag and bounce!" thought I to myself. "He knows that I cannot verify his guess."_

 _The thought had hardly passed through my mind when the man whom we were watching caught sight of the number on our door, and ran rapidly across the roadway. We heard a loud knock, a deep voice below, and heavy steps ascending the stair._

 _"For Mr. Sherlock Holmes," he said, stepping into the room and handing my friend the letter._

 _Here was an opportunity of taking the conceit out of him. He little thought of this when he made that random shot. "May I ask, my lad," I said, in the blandest voice, "what your trade may be?"_

 _"Commissionaire, sir," he said, gruffly. "Uniform away for repairs."_

 _"And you were?" I asked, with a slightly malicious glance at my companion._

 _"A sergeant, sir, Royal Marine Light Infantry, sir. No answer? Right, sir."_

 _He clicked his heels together, raised his hand in a salute, and was gone..._

Having finished the chapter Belle decided that it was time to treat her body to the movement it had craved for almost two hours.

"Okay, I am going to go for a walk and check on the library then get some lunch. I'll be back later to read to you some more, yeah?" No answer. "I'm sure Granny has left me another hamper by now so I need to go move that as well."

Belle smiled down at the sleeping monster and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. The sun was sending his hair that shade of gold she so loved again and it resulted in her free hand carding his dark locks again.

"Still a little knotted." She told him softly. "I'll comb it for you when I come back if you'd like?" Again no answer. "See you later Mister...I mean Nathan."

With that Belle released him and set the book down on the night stand beside his bed.

XXXX

Belle stopped on her way back to her apartment above the library to check on the damage that had been caused the night before. The door had been boarded up when the glass had all been smashed, but she could see Mister Dove moving about inside. Without another thought Belle pushed the door open and made her way inside.

"Hello Mister Dove." She greeted.

"Oh, hello Miss French." He set down the shattered items he was holding and made his way into the centre of the room to greet her. "What brings you here?"

"I just wondered if Emma found who did this to the shop."

"No." The tall man let out a sigh. "She hasn't but she is still looking into it."

Dove picked up a small dustpan and brush from the top of the only intact glass case and knelt down where he started to brush up the shattered glass. It was only then that Belle noticed the tired look in his eyes, his pale blue shirt was un-tucked and his tie was gone, replaced by a few open buttons.

"This is going to take ages." Dove said under his breath, but Belle heard it.

"Here, let me help."

"Oh that's alright Miss French, you enjoy your Sunday." He said from the floor.

"No its not. I can't enjoy it if I know you are in her slaving away." He looked up at her. " _Now,_ what needs doing?"

Dove stood in a reluctant manner and sighed again.

"I need to check what's here against Mister Gold's inventory to see what is damaged, destroyed and stolen. The glass from the cases and the door needs to be cleaned up, I need to find what is salvageable and what the insurance company needs to know about. I have to see if I can halt his international business or do it myself, then I have to go through Mister Gold's ledgers and see how many businesses I need to get rent from and then I have to find the ledger for the businessmen properties he owns and go through that as well."

"Dove you will be here forever. Let me help."

Dove smiled. "Thank you, Miss French."

"Belle. You can call me Belle."

"Than you must call me Ethan."

"Okay Ethan, give me that." Belle gestured to the dustpan and brush he still had a hold of, he quickly handed it over. "I'll clean up the glass and look for that ledger while you go through the antiques, deal?"

Dove smiled at her _deal_ as it reminded him of his employer. "Sure, that sounds like a plan."

After that the two worked in silence for a long time. It took Belle longer to clean up that glass than she thought but eventually she got it all done. Finding the ledger was the harder part, the back of Nathan's shop, because she was thinking of him as _Nathan_ and not Mister Gold since she had discovered his name, was filled to the brim with papers of transactions and international shipping. Belle really had no idea how much work Nathan had to do, the shop had always seemed like no one ever brought anything, but clearly that was not the case.

After about an hour of searching a filing cabinet Belle came across a red ledger. A triumphant grin quickly covered her face.

"Found it!" She called through the shop to Dove and he quickly appeared beside her.

"No, that's the one for the businesses. We need the residential properties." The grin faded fast. "It looks like this one but its green."

 _And he didn't say this before because?_ "I'll look through the other filing cabinet then." She said flicking through the red ledger. "God, does he own everything?"

"At last count he owns ninety percent of the buildings in Storybrooke, as well as most of the forest land surrounding it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Ethan just smiled at that.

Without another word Dove and the red ledger were gone, with a sigh Belle pulled open the first draw and started all over again. The two lost track of how long they were there, but lunch had been and gone hours ago. Belle's stomach growled but she was so engrossed in searching for the green ledger that she hadn't even noticed. And then there it was.

"Finally!" She didn't mean to shout it but the ledger was beginning to annoy her. Dove appeared again quickly.

"Great you found it. Some good news then."

"Was there bad news?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, most of the international costumers only want to deal with Gold personally, said 'he knows what he's talking about'. You know what? They're right. I have no fucking clue what I'm doing."

With that sentence all Belle's frustrations faded away to nothingness. "Good job we are going to figure it out together then."

"You would stay and help?"

"I am already aren't I? And you can't do this all by yourself its too much, I have no idea how he manages it."

"Thank you, that's very kind."

Ethan sounded like not too many people were ever kind to him, maybe it was his association with Nathan or the fact that he managed to look like a murderer when really he was a teddy bear.

"How are we going to split this?"

Ethan thought for a moment.

"How about, I handle the international stuff and the insurance company. Doesn't seem like there will be too much to do internally anyway. And I'll handle the rent collection from the businesses, while you get the rent from the residential properties? There are more residences than businesses anyway."

Belle though for a moment looking at the beautiful handwriting in the green ledger.

"This says that its done on Fridays, the library is open late on Friday and I have dinner with my Papa. Do you think he would mind if I did it on Sunday?"

"Belle, Mister Gold is in a coma. As long as it gets done I don't think he would care. He would just be grateful of your help."

Just like that Belle took on the job that made Mister Gold so hated by the town. Belle couldn't dwell on that though, she had a ledger to figure out.


	4. Little Green Ledger

The golden sun was high in the heavenly blue sky and not a single cloud could be seen for miles. The day was truly beautiful and Belle was sorry that Nathan had to miss it. Still, she was sure that there would be another for him to enjoy when he woke up, because Belle knew he would wake up. She could feel it.

The morning had been spent with Nathan, since the last Sunday she and he had gotten through a decent sized chunk of _A Study In Scarlet_ but they still weren't anywhere near half way. Her afternoon was to be spent rent collecting. Mary Margaret Blanchard was her first stop, Belle found it strange there was no one with an 'A' surname to collect from, but still she brushed it aside and knocked softly on the white-painted door. It took a moment but the door was soon answered by the charming teacher.

"Oh hey Belle. What can I do for you."

It was safe to say that Mary Margaret was surprised to see her, then again every door she went to would probably reveal surprised town folk. Mary Margaret looked down to the green ledger cuddled to Belle's chest.

"Oh em, right. As you know Mister Gold is unable to collect the rent himself, so I with a little help from his ledger here..." She gestured with the green book. "...are doing it for him."

"Okay." Mary Margaret said in a somewhat confused tone. "I though an employee would do that."

"Mister Dove is, but there is a lot that needs doing so we split the work." Announced Belle cheerfully.

"Right, let me...let me just go get it for you then."

The short-haired teacher wandered off for a few moments to get the rent money and returned to find Belle writing in a smaller black notebook that she hadn't seen before. Before Mary Margaret could question the librarian on the notebook, it was pushed towards her pen and all.

"Could you just sign at the end of the line, please? It's just so we can prove I did come and get it."

It was a smart plan, Belle wasn't just going to let Nathan wake up to _I did give her the rent_ and _no you didn't,_ there would be no he said she said for him to deal with.

"Sure."

Mary Margaret took the notebook and quickly scribbled at the end of the line and then handed Belle the yellow envelope of rent money.

"Thank you."

"Belle, you know that you don't owe him anything right? Just because he finally did something noble doesn't mean you're indebted to him now."

There was such concern in the teachers eyes and for a moment Belle was just happy someone remembered his bravery. Belle let out a sigh and let her true feelings spill forth.

"I know I don't have to do this for him, but I want to. I want to know that when he wakes up he can go back to his work without there being chaos around him. That and Ethan can't do everything."

"Ethan?"

"Mister Dove." She clarified.

The two stood for a few minuets chatting about school and the library, little things as friends did. All too soon though Belle had to pull herself away from the conversation and off to the next resident. For a first collection Belle was rather pleased, Mary Margaret was a good person and trusted Belle, others would not be so kind. Throughout the day Belle met people like Mary Margaret who greeted her warmly and signed the little notebook with a smile, some were a little reluctant and understandably so, yet still signed the book. It was the end of the day and the last person on her list was Alan Zachary, Belle had never met him before or heard of him which was odd for such a small town, but still she knocked softly on the door and waited as she heard movement behind the door grow louder. It opened forcefully revealing a rather angry looking man somewhere in his late thirties, his eyes were yellow from years of nicotine addiction and his greying black hair was greasy like it hadn't seen a shower in weeks.

"Hello." Belle began in a cautious voice. "Since Mister Gold is unavailable I'm collecting the rent on his behalf."

"Why should I pay the rent? He'll be dead by next week." Mister Zachary stated flatly.

Belle's heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and trampled by a herd of wild Elephants. She couldn't take the thought of Mister Gold dying, _Nathan_ dying. Still Belle was strong, far stronger than people gave her credit for and so she capped her anger and sadness deep down and projected a look of calm and happiness.

"Mister Gold will soon be waking up we hope, I do need your rent though. Please, if you sign the notebook there will be no way that Mister Gold could believe you haven't paid, if that is what you are worried about."

"Nah, think I'll keep my hard earned money thanks."

Belle had been waiting for someone to flat-out refuse all day and just when she thought the day would be relatively hassle free, Alan Zachary came along.

"Please Mister Zachary, or I'll be forced to ask Mister Dove to come and speak to you on the matter."

She knew that Ethan had developed a reputation as vicious despite being a nice and kind man, it was his height and lack of hair more than anything. Ethan had a way of looking dangerous and scaring people into doing things without taking a single step towards them or uttering a word of malice. Belle didn't like threatening people, but Zachary had upset her and she wanted to leave quickly. It was only when Belle looked up from the ledger that she saw the terrified look on Alan Zachary's face, she had guessed that he would have had dealings with Nathan's personal debt collector.

"Fine!" He all but snarled.

Belle waited for a few seconds as Zachary stomped, because there was no other word for it, around his apartment and then found a role of bills being practically thrown at her like she was some cheep prostitute being kicked out by a disappointed costumer. Somehow she managed a 'thank you' and even got him to sign her book.

Belle couldn't describe how happy she was to had gotten away form that man, he freaked her out and made her crave a nice warm shower. Before she could indulge though she took the collected money to Nathan's shop where she found Ethan filling a charcoal lock box with business rent. Ethan looked how she felt, run down and in want of a shower. The two counted the rent and then locked it away in the lock box, Belle was a little surprised that Ethan knew the combination to the safe but he soon explained.

"Mister Gold has two safes in the shop. The main one that only he knows the combination to and then there's this one, it's for items in the middle of repair and if I have to collect anything for him."

 _Makes sense_ Belle had no reason to be suspicious, not of Ethan Dove, he was a good man she could tell.

XXXX

Belle spent a little too long in the warmth of her shower and arrived at the hospital later than she had planned. The sun was in the middle of setting and it was then that see realised just how grateful she was to Victor for pulling some strings to let her stay after visiting hours.

"I'm sorry I'm late Nathan."

Belle rather liked being able to call him by his first name, it made her feel like they were friends, because after the weeks of reading to him Belle did feel like they were, even if he was asleep. She pulled _A Study In Scarlet_ from the night stand and began to read softly. The room was silent as she read, just her angelic voice to fill the void. She read until the light faded and she had to flip on the bedside lamp, then read some more. Belle had no idea if Nathan could hear her, she hoped beyond hope that he could and that she was providing a sort of comfort for him. A reminder that he wasn't alone, that someone did care. When here eyes began to feel as though her eyelids had been replaced by sandpaper Belle decided it was time to call it a night and so she finished the last line of the chapter.

 _"'The Secretary, Mr. Joseph Stangerson,' said Lestrade gravely, 'was murdered at Halliday's Private Hotel about six o'clock this morning.'"_

As she shut the novel the silent void took over again, descending like a heavy mist on a cold day. It was somewhat uncomfortable, not because of Nathan and not because of her, but more so because of the hospital. Belle was proud of herself as her phobia had begun to fade but the night still gave her pause, she knew no harm would come to her, yet the feeling still hovered in the back of her mind.

"It's late Nathan, I should get going because I think I can hear my bed calling." She smiled down at him as she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "It's been a busy day, I had no idea just how much work you had to do on a daily basis. Still, I think me and Ethan have it covered, so there's no need to panic, everything will be fine for when you wake up."

Belle tried to stay positive but there was always that fear deep down in her very core that he wouldn't. She could hear Victor's words going around and around in her mind. _Persistent vegetative state._ It was like an internal torture to Belle, but she had to stay strong if not for herself then for Nathan.

She squeezed his hand again softly and then placed it back at his side with a delicate smile, his skin was so soft.

"How has he been." A voice suddenly asked from behind her and Belle almost jumped not only from the bed but her skin as well. She spun around to the owner of the voice.

"Victor, you scared me."

"Sorry, Belle. I know don't like this place, should have made more noise." He apologised.

"It's okay and Nathan seems fine."

" _Nathan?_ First name basis now, are we?" The blonde doctor asked in a teasing tone.

"It felt odd always calling him Mister Gold."

"Fair enough." Said Victor as he moved from his place by the door to the foot of Gold's bed. "I'm on the night shift and I saw the light on so I thought I would come and let you know."

"Let me know what?" Belle flew to her feet, suddenly worried something bad had happened with Nathan.

"Belle, it's all okay." Victor reassured her as he began to check on Gold's monitors. "Nothing bad." Belle relaxed a little and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "The swelling in Gold's brain has gone down significantly."

"That's good."

"Yes it it. It also means we can move to the next step."

"Next step?"

"We will take him off the respirator and see if he can breathe for himself. If he can, which we are pretty certain he will, then we start running brain scans to see if there is anything neurological, if nothing makes itself apparent then we wait."

"For what?" It was a logical question.

"For him to wake up. It's only when he wakes up that we can discover how much, if any, of his brain is damaged. The other tests can just rule out brain death, bruises and blockages."

"Okay." It was a lot for Belle to take in. "So he _will_ wake up?"

Victor sighed and quickly made his way over to Belle, setting his hands softly on her shoulders.

"Belle, you have to be prepared for the possibility that he won't. I'm no neurosurgeon but I know they will do everything they can if the scans show something. If not then we just have to wait. You should know that after we take him of the respirator the longer he remains in the coma, the less likely he is to come out of it."

"Okay." Belle's voice was so quiet that Doctor Whale had to strain to hear it.

The void took over again and Victor just held her gently, desperately wanting to take away her pain. He knew what it was like to lose someone they cared about, and to blame yourself. After the accident with his little brother all those years ago he understood Belle's pain perfectly. He had known Belle for three years since he stated dating Ruby and over that time Victor had grown to care for Belle, in a way he felt like a big brother to her. Victor would do anything to make her feel better, just like Ruby would have, he wouldn't lose a sibling again.

XXXX

That night Belle cried herself to sleep, the thought of her never hearing his voice say her name, of never seeing those beautiful dark eyes, his demonic but handsome grin again felt like an ice pick to the heart. She tried not to dwell on the _if he doesn't's_ and focus on the positive but Belle didn't know how long she could keep it up. It was a battle.


	5. Breathe For Yourself

It was the day that Nathan was to be taken of his respirator and Belle had more butterfly's in her stomach than ever before. Normally the family and friends would have to wait outside in the hall while the doctors went about their work but Victor knew she would cause no trouble and let her stand over by the window. Close enough to feel like she was there for Mister Gold but far enough away not to be under anyone's feet.

Bell practically burst into tears when she saw his chest rise and fall on its own, it was like a beacon screaming _Gold is getting better_! However, Belle knew there was still a very long way to go. It was an important step though, and Belle found herself so very proud of Nathan as she continued to watch his chest rise and fall.

Victor and the nurses took their time doing God only knew what, but when they finished Victor hurried them out the room and guided Belle, who was in her own little _he's breathing_ world, to sit in the uncomfortable black chair.

"Belle, you still with us?" His joking words pulled Belle from her mind and back to what was happening.

"Yeah, sorry." She blinked a few times getting used to the real world again and then looked up at a smiling Victor Whale.

"I said, that he is breathing by himself just like we knew he would. So tomorrow we'll take him for his scans and see if there is any bruising, blockages or damage. Okay?"

"Yeah okay."

"Today is all about monitoring his physical response, tomorrow the neurological."

"Alright. Can I still see him tomorrow?"

"Of course, his scans will probably start at about lunch time and you visit in the morning and the evening so yeah, you can still see him."

"Good."

"Why don't you read to him, I have to go and see to my rounds."

Belle didn't really register Victor's departure, she just sat there Gold's hand in hers for a long time. Hours could have passed for all she knew, but in reality it was only about five minuets.

"Just a little more and you can be back to your normal self." She smiled. "Maybe you could read the end of _A Study In Scarlet_ to me? I think I've earned that." No answer.

XXXX

Belle walked into Granny's and sat down at her usual seat with her back to the red booths to find a large cup of warm tea, with lots of milk, sat of the counter.

"That's for you." Came Ruby's voice from behind her. Belle looked round at her best friend. "Victro called, said you may need it.

"He was right." Belle raised the cup to her lips and took an indulgently long sip. "Nathan, he's breathing on his own."

"Well that's good." Ruby rounded the counter and leaned down to talk to Belle. "So he's going to wake up?"

Ruby may not have been a fan of Mister Gold, but she could see how much Belle cared for him. Though Ruby had never asked and Belle had never confirmed it, the red obsessed woman had known for years about Belles crush on the town monster.

"Hopefully. Victor seems confident."

"No honey, that's just Victor."

The two smiled at one another for a moment before the silence was broken by Granny from the kitchen.

"Sometime today Ruby!"

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry Belle, duty calls."

"No it's okay. I should have opened the library an hour ago."

XXXX

Since it was Friday evening Belle went to her Papa's apartment, after she shut the library and visited Nathan, for dinner. Belle took one of the pies left over from when Granny was still sending her care hampers. She knocked softly and a few seconds later Moe French pulled open the door. She was greeted with his huge smile.

"Please tell me that's strawberry."

Belle giggled. "It most certainly is."

"Great. Come on in, dinners almost ready."

Strawberry was his favourite, always had been and always would be. It was something he had passed onto his daughter, that and a love of salted caramel ice cream. They shared a sweet tooth.

Belle helped her Papa by setting the table while he put the final touches on the evenings meal. He had made tomato and chicken pasta bake with a lovely little salad on the side. Like a gentleman her father pushed in her chair as she sat and then rounded the table to sit opposite her.

"Tuck in, Sweetheart."

"It looks delicious, Papa."

Belle had to hold back a groan of pleasure when the first mouthful hit her taste buds, and Moe couldn't silence his smile when he noticed. For a short while the two ate in silence, nothing needed to be said. After a time Moe reached for his wine took a sip and then filled the quietude.

"How was your day?"

"Good." She said taking a sip of her own wine. "The new library books arrived this afternoon, and I managed to get them all into the computer system."

"Good, good. Anything I might like?"

"We just got the new David Wellington in."

" _Positive_? I've been meaning to read that."

"Yeah, I can bring it over next time we have dinner if you like."

"Thank you, Belle. I'd like that."

The meal continued and the two chatted about little things, it was only when the strawberry pie was served that Mister Gold came up.

"I saw Leroy today, he said that you went and got his rent. I knew you were visiting him, but now you're doing his work for him?"

"Papa." She began trying to calm the horror in his voice. "I'm not doing it _for_ him. I'm doing it to help him, I don't want him to wake up to chaos. Between us, me and Ethan can keep everything running."

"Wait, wait, wait." He said shaking his hands. "Who is Ethan?"

"Oh, Mister Dove. You know, the tall guy in the suit, would have come to get the shop rent from you?"

"So you're on a first name basis?"

"Ethan may look dangerous, but he's really quite sweet when you get to know him."

"Doesn't say much does he?"

"Sometimes more than other."

"I know it's in your heart to help those around you Belle, it always has been and always will be. You get it from your Mother. But that doesn't change the fact that I don't like this, Gold will wake up of that I have no doubt. That man would survive a nuclear war, but I don't want you to be in his debt, Belle. I worry about you."

"I know you do, Papa and I'm grateful for that. I know he's not the most liked person in town but he's not a monster, he's always been nice to me. Even brings me Cappuccino sometimes, Ethan and I are doing this to help him not the other way around so technically he would owe us."

Belle meant it as a joke but her Papa just raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

"Gold owing someone else for a change. I like it." Belle gave him a displeased look and Moe seemed to snap out of it. "Just promise me you'll be careful, even around this _Ethan_ guy."

"Fine, Papa I promise."

She knew that her Papa was just concerned about his darling daughter, that would never change no matter how old she got Belle would always be his little girl. Belle decided to focus on the part where Moe had said he knew Nathan would wake up, it brought a smile to her face.


	6. A Bad Man Can Do Good Things

About a month past and Belle had finally convinced Ethan to let her help tidy up the back of Gold's shop, he had said he could do it himself but Belle would never let him struggle himself. The back of the shop was, for lack of a better term, a bomb site since the teens had broken in and trashed the place. Emma had a pretty good idea on who did it but there wasn't enough evidence to do anything about it. That had seriously angered not only Belle but Emma too.

Files of varying importance had been ripped and torn, priceless books pulled from their shelves and thrown across the floor. She and Ethan had managed to clean up all the glass and tidy the front of the shop, the glass cases had been replaced and so had the glass panels on the door, the shop again looked presentable. Mister Gold's office was another story entirely. Ethan had managed to get a lot of the stay papers into a pile but the office still looked like a bomb had hit it.

They decided that it would be best if Ethan handle the valuable items while Belle dealt with the books and ocean of papers. Thankfully all of the books were in pretty good condition, some were in need of repair but from the type of damage Belle knew they had already been like that. Obviously Nathan hadn't got round to fixing them before...before...before the accident.

Suddenly Belle came across a set of stapled pages.

"Ethan, what is this?"

Dove appeared at her side almost instantly, _Damn he can move quick for a tall guy._ Belle handed him the pages with a confused look on her face. Ethan looked it over for a while and then sighed.

"This is Mister Gold's donation list."

"Donation list?" Belle asked curiously.

"Don't tell anyone." Ethan leaned in closer so as he could whisper. "He has a reputation to keep."

Belle giggled at that for a moment before she remembered what their conversation was about and returned her face to one more serious.

"I won't but what does this mean?"

"Every month Mister Gold makes an anonymous donation to the daycare centre and the..." He trailed off.

"the what?"

"the library."

"That's him?!" Belle's eyes widened more than she thought possible.

"Well yeah, who else has enough money to do that every month for three years?"

It all made sense when she though about it, no one else in the town was rich enough to do that, well him and Mayor Mills but she hated the library for some unknown reason. Belle knew that Nathan was a good man even if the town only saw the worst. Now Belle had the evidence.

"I knew he was a good man."

"He is, when he wants to be."

That earned another smile from Belle.

XXXX

Belle found herself looking forward to her evening visit to Gold. She wasn't quite sure why, but maybe that didn't matter. She walked through the hospital with a bunch of red Gerbera, Aspidistra leaves and Gypsophila. The arrangement was simple but Belle had decided that red suited Nathan rather nicely, gold and dark green too but the new Gerbera her Papa had just got in were beautiful and she couldn't resist them. As she walked Belle noticed the odd glances she got from the staff, over the weeks the hospital staff had noticed her twice daily visits to Mister Gold. Belle didn't care what people thought about her, she really didn't. They could think what they wanted.

"Hi Nathan." Belle greeted as she walked into his hospital room. The end of summer was beginning to reveal itself and Belle found that the room was rather dull without the golden sunlight streaming into his room. "You know you can't stay in bed forever, you had better get up soon." She said only half joking.

Belle took her usual seat but didn't reach for the book. Instead, she leaned forwards so as she could whisper in his ear. "I know you fund the library, and the daycare centre. The cat is out of the bag. Told you that you're not a monster."

It was true, on many of the days Nathan had gone to get his rent, and look at Belle, she was never to know that, the auburn haired beauty had told him he was no monster. Gold had spent hours wishing he could believe her, but the town's and his own self-hatred was too powerful. An Albatross around his neck. Eventually Belle leaned back watching the way his eyes moved back and forth under their lids, Victor had said it was normal and indicated that he was dreaming. Belle wanted nothing more in that moment than to know what his dream was about, maybe some of her words had gotten through to him and he was dreaming of the great Sherlock Holmes. That thought brought a smile to Belle's peach glossed lips.

"You know." Belle began as she reached for _A Study In Pink_ "I will make you read to me when you wake up, because you will wake up even if I have to slap you until you do."

XXXX

A large white soft top roared passed the _Welcome To Storybrooke_ sign with such force that it visibly shook. Inside was the driver, she was in her mid forties and had long dark hair. Her eyes were an ocean blue but they burnt with anger and hatred, the sky clouded over as if to symbolise her vexation. All the woman wanted to do was go home and pretend she had never answered the call. The streets were dark and uninhabited, she found little solace in the quietude. She slowed the car as she entered the main part of the town, it was late and the moon was high in the sky looking like it was to be engulfed by the clouds. The sun and warmth of the summer day was truly gone. Giving way to a night scene from a Shakespeare play. _Pathetic little town_ she said to herself as the car came to a halt outside the inn all concealed by trees. Thanks to the tiny sign and the darkness she had nearly missed it.

Her lips clenched in a thin line as she silenced the car's purr and stepped out, her knee-high leather heels clicking on the sidewalk. She pulled her suitcase from the trunk and made her way up to the inn, annoyance still decorating her face. There was a cold scent in the air the couldn't be described and a soft choir of crickets off in the not to far distance.

"Oh, hello." Greeted Granny as the strange new woman entered, almost slamming the door behind her. "Are you in need of a room?"

"Yes." The blue-eyed woman answered flatly. "Only for a few days though."

"Would you like a forest or a square view?" Granny spoke with a smile.

"Doesn't matter." Though the woman was being short she managed to still sound polite.

"Forest view it is then." Granny turned but was back in an instant. "Here's your key, you're in room twenty-one." The dark haired woman took the key. "Can I just ask your name for the records?"

"Milah Jones."


	7. Dreamland

_Nathan Gold walked down the Victorian era street, the world around him looked like he was in an old photograph that had long been forgotten in an attic, everything was grey and white with hints of black every now and again. He stopped for a moment realising he had no need for his cane, for the first time in so many years he could walk unaided. The buildings were tall and coated in a thick layer of soot, they seemed to cocoon over him. He could see no one else even with the gas street lamps that gave out a strange white glow. Nathan walked a little only him and his footfalls, he stopped for a moment to look around but his footfalls did not, they grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Nathan searched the street but couldn't find the cause of the now running feet, suddenly two men slammed into him unbalancing him for a moment and Nathan responded instantly as if it had been his fault._

" _Sorry, Mister Holmes, Doctor Watson."_

 _The two men carried on as if the incident had never occurred, vanishing off into the grey-black darkness. Eventually the sound of footsteps faded leaving him in silence. He didn't know how he had known the names of the two men, but his train of thought soon left him as he noticed an open door, in color. There was golden sunlight drifting from it, radiating out into the boring black and white with what looked to be soil and tree trunks on the other side of the doorway, thanks to his repaired leg it only took Nathan a moment to get to the door. Just as he stepped through the large oak door slammed behind him echoing through his head. 'Storybrooke forest' he thought to himself as he began to roam the area, wondering why he was there and what was happening._

 _Nathan rounded a large tree almost a hundred feet tall and came to a sudden halt. There in the middle of the forest surrounded by apple green trees was a silk covered king sized bed. It wasn't the bed he noticed though, no, he noticed Belle stretched out across it with a smile on her face. Her hair cascaded down around her face and her eyes perfectly matched her lingerie, Nathan couldn't take his eyes from her. They devoured her._

" _I love you Nathan."_

 _The dream Belle said, how he longed for her to say those words in the real world but no one as perfect as Belle would ever say that to a monster like him. He was unworthy of her, to even look at her._

" _I love you too." He responded honestly. "Always."_

 _The dream Belle raised her left hand and with one finger gestured for him to join her. Nathan couldn't resist, he knew he was dreaming, his head was the only place he could be with Belle that way, but he didn't care. In his head was as close as he would ever get. The second he sat down on the bed the trees morphed into books perched on their shelves, it only took him a moment to realise it was the Storybrooke library, her library._

" _Kiss me." She demanded and pulled him flush against her chest._

 _He kissed her with need and love, all he could muster and push into the kiss. Her body was warm and soft, fitting against him like they were made for each other._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _It was strange, he knew that voice but he couldn't place it, his mind was too blurred._

 _"I'm sorry this is a private room you can't be in here."_

 _The second voice was Belle's but it didn't come from the image before him, the voice was worried and echoed around the library, it was like he was hearing her from another room through the door. 'What is happening?' He asked himself._

XXXX

"Who are you?"

The strange woman with dark hair asked as she entered Nathan's room.

"I'm sorry, this is a private room you can't be in here." Belle set the book she had been reading to Nathan down.

"Oh, I see you've met." Came Victor's voice from behind the older woman. "This is Milah Gold, she is Mister Gold's next of kin."

"Its Missus Jones actually." Milah practically spat like the name Gold was some sort of curse.

"I apologise, you're down as Missus Milah Gold."

"That was a very long time ago. Now, how long has he got?"

Belle almost gasped in surprise, Milah thought he was dying. The older woman pulled off her silk scarf and set it down on the night stand closest to the door, it was rather warm in Nathan's room compared to the Storybrooke streets.

"He's not dying Missus Jones..."

"Look, I was on my second honeymoon and when I got back from the yacht I find a message about him. I thought he was brain-dead or something." She interrupted not really seeming to car about her comatose ex-husband.

"When that call was made Mister Gold's condition was not well known, we were still running several test." Victor explained. "His condition has greatly improved since then and we're hopeful he will wake up soon."

"So there's no machine to turn off?"

Belle's eyes widened in fear, the woman before her wanted to kill him. Why? Doctor Whale seemed to be equally shocked by Milah's question.

"He's not on life support." Belle cut in, somewhat angry. "There's no _plug_ to pull."

"Shame." Milah said under her breath. For a moment the three were silent looking down at the sleeping monster and then suddenly Milah snapped up to Belle and said. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"

"Belle French." Milah opened her mouth to demand more but Belle wanted to know why she hated Nathan so much. "Why would you want to kill him, what could he had possibility ever done to you to make you want him _dead_?"

"He killed my son." She answered flatly and Victor seemed to vanish into the wall. "He was driving Neal to school and decided to crash the car. You know the worst part?" She was becoming hysterical. "The worst part was my son didn't die right away, no. He was alive for almost ten minuets before he got that kindness, he'd been impaled by a stop sign. My son had to sit there in agony, choking on his own blood while this bastard got out with nothing more than a damaged leg. He killed my son."

With that Milah practically ran out the room slamming the door behind her. Victor reappeared from the two color wall and stood there with Belle in silence for what felt like forever. It was Victor that broke the silence first.

"Belle, its time you opened the library." He spoke softly like he would scare her.

"Yeah, I will, just...just give me a minuet."

"Sure."

Over the years Victor had also learnt when to leave Belle alone, and after what had just happened it was defiantly one of those times.

It was a few moments after Victor left that Belle finally moved from her uncomfortable chair and lay down next to Nathan, she wasn't quite sure why she had pressed herself to his side on the little bed and couldn't bring herself to think too far into it. Instead, she just spoke to him softly.

"Is that why you haven't woken up?" She placed a hand on his chest, it was warm and soft. "You have spent so long with people telling you that you're a monster that you believe them. You don't know how to be anyone else, do you?" Belle shuffled a little closer. "She's not the only one that blames you for your son's death is she? You blame yourself. Do you think if you stay up there in your head that its better, that only you can hate you up there? Nathan I have no idea if you can hear me but if you can I need you to know, you're not alone." Belle was almost in tears. "And there's Ethan, even Ruby asks about you. I think she does it more for me than you but still she asks. I can't imagine how much losing a child hurts. We have words for diffrent horrific things, there's ' _orphan_ ' for a parentless child. We have the words ' _widow_ ' and ' _widower_ ' for someone who has lost their spouse, but there is no word for a parent that has lost their child. Nowhere in the English or any other language is there a word describing that, because its not possible to describe that pain, is it? I know I can never understand." Before she could stop herself Belle tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, it was stubbly where the nurses hadn't shaved him in a few days, but Belle didn't care. "You're not alone, I won't let you be. I'm your friend."

Belle didn't let the part of her mind that said she had always wanted to be more speak. He needed someone to be there for him, not a girl he probably saw as a child throwing herself at him. Belle spoke the truth though, she would always be there for Nathan whether he woke up or not. She hoped awake though. She whispered the words ' _not alone_ ' against his chest over and over until without warning, the warmth and comfort of his chest carried her off to sleep.

XXXX

Belle woke with a start, she felt like she was being watched and when she managed to open her sleepy eyes Belle found out why. There towering over her and Nathan was Milah, Belle didn't move from his side she just sat up ever so slightly. Belle wasn't afraid of Milah.

"Why did you come back?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"I forgot my scarf." Said Milah as she retrieved it from the night stand and flung it around her neck. "It belonged to my mother."

Well that answered Belle's next question of why she would return to a man she hated for a scarf. The auburn haired beauty yawned a little into her hand as she shook the last of sleep from her body, she found she was rather refreshed, sleeping beside Nathan had done her some good.

"You know," Milah began as she made her way to the door. "He lies, cheats and only cares about himself. Some advice." She pulled the hospital door open and stood in the doorway. "Whatever he said to get you to fuck him, don't believe it." With that she was gone.

"She thinks I'm _fucking_ you." Belle said to Nathan with a smile. "At least we made her jealous."

Belle wasn't stupid she could see the pool of want for the comatose man in Milah's eyes, no matter how much the older woman claimed to hate him she would always _want_ him. Belle found that rather satisfying, knowing that Milah was going to go away thinking that Nathan had a _much_ younger and far more beautiful woman who actually cared about him in his bed , while she had a husband who had probably wanted to stay with his yacht rather than accompany his wife to Maine. Belle allowed herself a grin that covered the entirety of her face, one that made her eyes sparkle. She looked down to her watch, she'd been asleep beside him all day, the library had never opened and if she didn't hurry she would be late for dinner with her father.

"Nathan, I have to go. Its late and I need to see my father, we're having dinner together."

Belle slipped from the bed and straightened out her crumpled clothes and pulled the strap of her pale yellow purse up over her shoulder. With smile she ran her hand through his hair, knotted again.

"I'll brush it again for you tomorrow."

With that Belle leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead. Belle at first felt like she should have pulled back and apologised but then she remembered that she had just spent all day asleep with him. His warmth still lingered on her lips and so she did it again.

"Good night Nathan."


	8. Eyes Wide Shut

It had been three days since Milah Jones had left Storybrooke and Belle was beyond happy. She didn't trust the woman and wanted her as far away from Nathan as possible. Belle didn't know if she should have felt guilty or ashamed of herself but she had taken to thinking of Nathan as _hers_ since Milah's visit. The guilt and responsibility she had felt after the accident had slowly given way to care and something else she couldn't quite describe. Milah didn't care about Nathan, no, she just wanted revenge for something that was out of his control and when she found that she couldn't get it she left; taking a new-found hatred for Belle with her.

It had taken almost two months but Ethan and Belle finally had the office in Gold's shop organised. They knew where very little had originally been and so most of the papers and files had been categorised and sorted into boxes. Belle had dusted the entire building top to bottom, even the basement that she had no idea was there until she moved an upturned filing cabinet and found the door. Belle couldn't wait to tell Nathan that his shop was tidy and presentable again, _maybe it's just what he needs to hear_ she had told herself as they closed up the shop for the evening.

XXXX

When Belle reached Nathan's hospital room that night she was horrified to find he wasn't there, she immediately feared the worst. _Please don't be dead!_ Her mind screamed. She dropped the fresh flowers on the night stand by the door and the fled down the corridor to Francine at the nurses station.

"Francine, where is Mister Gold? He and his bed are gone." Belle was one step from panicking.

" _Shhh,_ it's alright. Doctor Whale took him for his last scan. Mister Gold will be back in his room soon. Okay?"

Belle felt every fibre of her being relax and release its tension.

"Oh thank God. I...I thought..." She trailed off.

"Everything is okay. Why don't you go get yourself some tea? Mister Gold will probably be back by then."

"Thank you Francine, I think I will." Belle and Francine Potts had become decent friends since her first visit to the hospital, despite their large age gap the two had much in common. "How is Chip? I heard about his arm."

"Oh, yes. Its broken but he seems happy with the cast, he's getting all his friends to sign it. I told him not to do itt, I said ' _Charles Alexander Potts, don't go climbing that tree_ ' but does he listen?"

"That's boys for you."

Francine chuckled a little at that and opened her mouth to speak but was stopped in her tracks when the phone in front of her began to beep and buzz.

"Sorry dear, I have to take this."

"Sure, see you later."

Belle did as Francine had suggested and went to the machine to get some tea. It was bad tea but she just needed something warm more than enjoyable. She sipped it carefully as she returned to Nathan's room, he still wasn't back. _No, don't worry Belle. Francine said Victor would bring him back and he will, just be patient._ With her internal pep talk over Belle sat down in the uncomfortable black chair and sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the warmth. Just as she finished the poor excuse for a cup of tea the door opened and two orderlies pushed in Nathan's bed with Victor following them.

"Oh hello Belle." Greeted Victor as the orderlies put Nathan's bed back in its rightful place and left without a word.

"Hey Victor. Is he all good."

"The scans show nothing negative, it's just a waiting game."

"I'm sick of waiting." She announce honestly. "I just want him to walk up."

"And I want Scarlet Johansson to appear naked for me in the call room." He joked. "Like I said we just need to wait, he'll wake up, anyone would for you."

"Thanks Victor. And I'm telling Ruby about your Johansson fantasy."

"I think she already knows. I keep hoping she'll get a Black Widow costume." Replied the doctor as he left the room, a smile on his face.

"I was worried about you." She told the sleeping monster. "I thought something bad had happened, don't scare me like that again. Got it?" No answer.

Belle stood from the chair and settled herself at Gold's side his hand in hers. _The Sign Of Four_ rested on her knee, they had finished _A Study In Scarlet_ a few weeks ago and Belle had waisted no time beginning the next Sherlock Holmes book with him. His warmth diffused though the fabric of her dress to warm her hip and thigh, it made Belle smile having him so close without consequence.

"Ethan and I finished tidying your office at the pawnshop. It's all ready for you to put back where it needs to go. Me and Ethan only knew where so much went. And nothing seems to be damaged beyond repair so you don't have to worry too much. I colleced the rent again yesterday and I think people are beginning to get used to the idea of me and Ethan collecting. There's one guy though _Alan Zachary_ he pays his rent but I don't like him, he keeps saying things like ' _one more week and he's dead_ ' and it hurts. I don't like people talking that way about...Oh my God!"

They were open! Mister Gold's eyes were open! She saw him, he blinked. Before another thought could race through her mind Belle was running down the hall looking for Victor. Fortunately she found him in less than thirty seconds when she ran into him coming out another patients room.

"Whoa Belle, where's the fire?"

"Nathan. Eyes."

"Belle, you're not making sense slow down and breathe." He had his hands on her shoulders and was looking deep into her dazzling baby blues.

"Nathan, he opened his eyes."

It felt like two seconds later that they were back in Nathan's room with Victor leaning over him checking God only knew what. Belle just stood there hoping beyond hope that he was finally waking up.

"So?" She asked after a long moment.

"Belle, its more than likely that this was just a response to stimuli. It happens a lot with coma patients, some blink or twitch. There was one guy in Rhode Island that moved his leg and scared his wife half to death. It could be a sign of stimuli having more of an effect of him or it could just be an involuntary reaction from his body." Victor sighed. "You should keep reading to him, if stimuli is having more effect on him the reading will help. Use his name more too."

"Okay, I will."

"Good. If Mister Gold does it again don't panic, just tell me okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sure." His pager suddenly beeped. "I'm needed in surgery, you need anything else before I go?"

"No, no, I'm okay."

"Okay." He looked down to Nathan. "Don't go scaring her like that again." Victor jested.

Victor gave a smile and then wandered off towards surgery. Belle sat quietly for a few moments before remembering the flowers she had long forgotten. She quickly stood and slipped them into the vase of water, arranging them carefully.

"There Nathan. Perfect don't you think?" No answer. "Let's do as Victor said and start reading."

Belle slipped back onto the bed after she retrieved the book from the floor where she had dropped it and flipped it open to where her floral bookmark indicated.

 _... he police had brought a cab with them, and in this I escorted Miss Morstan back to her home. After the angelic fashion of women, she had borne trouble with a calm face as long as there was some one weaker than herself to support, and I had found her bright and placid by the side of the frightened housekeeper. In the cab, however, she first turned faint, and then burst into a passion of weeping,—so sorely had she been tried by the adventures of the night. She has told me since that she thought me cold and distant upon that journey. She little guessed the struggle within my breast, or the effort of self-restraint which held me back. My sympathies and my love went out to her, even as my hand had in the garden. I felt that years of the conventionalities of life could not teach me to know her sweet, brave nature as had this one day of strange experiences. Yet there were two thoughts which sealed the words of affection upon my lips. She was weak and helpless, shaken in mind and nerve. It was to take her at a disadvantage to obtrude love upon her at such a time. Worse still, she was rich. If Holmes's researches were successful, she would be an heiress. Was it fair, was it honourable, that a half-pay surgeon should take such advantage of an intimacy which chance had brought about? Might she not look upon me as a mere vulgar fortune-seeker? I could not bear to risk that such a thought should cross her mind. This Agra treasure intervened like an impassable barrier between us..._

Every now and again Belle would pause in her reading and glance over to Nathan, just to see if those dark eyes she loved so much revealed themselves again. But they never did. Belle read until she had to flip on the lamp and then read some more, her Papa was working late for a wedding the following day so their dinner had been cancelled that Monday night. Belle had offered to help him like when she was younger but her Papa preferred to do things for himself. Belle respected that and she was pretty sure Nathan would have too. Like Doctor Whale had instructed Belle used Nathan's name whenever possible, not that she hadn't been already. She didn't know if it was helping or not, but then again she wasn't the doctor, Victor was, and even if it wasn't helping Nathan it was helping her.

"I'm falling asleep, Nathan. I think its bedtime for me. I'll see you tomorrow morning to read to you some more, would you like that? Of course you would." She set the book down in its usual place and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Nathan. Night, sleep well."

XXXX

Belle stopped by her Papa's shop on her way home with a bag of Chinese food for him, she knew he could work through the night if someone didn't stop him and so, she was going to be the one to stop him.

"Hey Belle, what are you doing here darling?" Moe asked when he opened the shop door.

"I brought you dinner. I know what you're like."

She stepped into the shop and was hit by a wall of powerful floral fragrance.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. I had completely forgotten about eating."

"Like I said, I know you." She smiled and set the food down on the counter by the cash register. "What is it you're doing for the wedding?" He had been going on about the wedding he had on order for a week.

"Just started a shower bouquet for the bride. The button holes are finished so are the wrist corsages, they're in the refrigerator upstairs. The pomander is done too."

"How much more after the bouquet?"

"Nothing, that's it. I got the table arrangement done yesterday."

"Good, then you have time to sit and enjoy your Chinese food. I brought shredded chicken, your favourite."

"Thank you, darling. You not staying?" He asked as she turned to make her way to the door.

"Oh, no. I am about ready to collapse, its bedtime for me."

"Okay. Good night then, Sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

Belle smiled and gave her Papa a quick hug before exiting the shop in need of her bed.


	9. Not My Nathan!

**Sorry this took me all day to update but I kind of got caught up watching Ouran High school Host Club again, its Hikaru and Kaoru I love them and a little Kyoya.**

 **XXXX**

Belle had gone straight to her bed after her visit to her Papa to make sure he ate. She abandoned her clothes in a pile of the cherry hardwood floor of her bedroom above the library, and quickly slipped on a pair of soft teal shorts and an over sized tee with _Dance In The Vampire Bund_ scrawled on it. Belle had always loved Manga and Anime, the promise that Akira made to Mina about staying with her forever, Belle had always wanted that. Someone to stand by her and love her no matter what.

Belle flopped down onto her fluffy purple bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders to keep away the chill that the beginning of fall was bringing. The moment her head hit the pillow Belle was off to the land of nod.

XXXX

" _Belle."_

 _She didn't wake._

" _Belle."_

 _Her body was shaken softly, with care and consideration._

" _Belle."_

 _Belle opened her eyes to darkness, she was on her left side facing the door to her bedroom. She could feel a hand running over her hip, the hand was warm and made her feel safe. Her auburn hair was pushed aside and an oh so delicate kiss pressed to her smooth neck. Belle let out an accidental moan._

" _Like that, dearie?"_

 _Belle turned to face the owner of the familiar voice._

" _Nathan." She breathed._

 _Nathan Gold lay on the bed beside her, held up by his left elbow. His face was illuminated by moonlight that leaked through the small slit in her curtains. His face was soft and coated in a comforting smile, his suit was immaculate as always. Nathan's tie matched her eyes perfectly and made the moment that much more intimate for Belle._

" _I thought I would never hear your voice again."_

" _Shhh, dearie." He said carding her flowing locks. "I'm here now. I'm here for you."_

 _Belle cuddled into his suit clad chest, breathing in the scent she had come to know so well. Belle wasn't stupid she knew that she was dreaming, but she didn't care, it may have been the only chance she ever got to have a conversation in which he responded. Two months Gold had been in a coma and it was killing Belle, all she wanted was for him to wake up, but maybe the only way to see him was to join him in slumber._

" _I miss you." She said cupping his face. "Especially your voice."_

" _Well, we'll have to do something to make me more vocal."_

 _Belle chuckled for a moment at the quip before realising what he was staying. Somehow he managed to move Belle onto her back without her knowing, she liked it. Feather light kisses settled themselves on her neck, slowly moving to her clavicle as Gold pulled her top down over her milky shoulder. His tongue teased her sensitive skin making the beauty pant with want. Her legs fell open without her permission, she was desperate for him, Gold shuffled to kneel between her legs a smile decorated his face. Suddenly her tee was pushed up, past her firm breasts and over her head where it was then discarded on the floor._

" _Beautiful." She heard him say, a momentary pause in his kissing torture._

 _Nathan's tongue lapped at her left nipple while his hand gave the other breast the same treatment. He nibbled gently, sucked and kissed, calling the bud to attention and forcing moan after moan from her parted lips. A warm pleasure pooled in her belly, a want that only Nathan Gold could satisfy._

" _More." She begged._

" _As you wish, my darling."_

 _He gave her a smug smile before lowering himself back to his task, the kisses began again on her belly. Tongue dipping into her belly button in such a rhythm that Belle's hips bucked into the air with want and need. Nathan smiled, but didn't let up. The smell of sex defused through the air. The open-mouthed kisses continued to travel down, down, down until he began to mouth at the fabric of her shorts. Gold's finger hooked in the waist of them and instantly they were gone, one smooth motion and she was bare before him. Belle's eyes fluttered shut, she had never felt so comfortable and safe in all her life. The room was silent except for her pants and moans, she could feel him smiling as he lapped at her thighs. She shook, her body begging for him and her mind off it its own world of desire._

" _So beautiful." She heard him whisper._

 _His head dipped down to the part of her body she most wanted to be touched, her hips bucking of the bed trying desperately to get more friction. She felt so alive, so happy...then everything changed. The soft warmth caused by her want was overpowered, Belle felt something warm dripping on her thighs, her stomach. The smell of sex faded away leaving something foul and iron like, the safety she had felt was gone in an instant and the pounding in her chest changed from one of pleasure to one of fear. The room grew darker as her eyes flew open. She looked down._

" _You did this to me! You caused this! You!"_

 _Belle screamed. Nathan was covered in blood and glass, just like he had been when the car hit him. His hands gripped her thighs preventing her desperate attempt to flee and blood stained everything in sight, it dripped from the bed creating a moat of horror. Belle feared for her life as Gold's nails dug into her legs, his blood pouring down his face, matting his hair and sending it a crimson color._

" _I'm going to die and its all because of you! You could never really care for me! You just wanted to be the hero and kill the beast! No one could ever love me!" He snarled._

 _Gold's eyes had become demonic and angry as he slipped up the bed, still between her thighs. His suit was ripped and torn, lips dry and cracked, skin pale and...and...dead._

" _You see what you have done?! The damage you have caused?!"_

 _Belle continued to scream, beg him to release her. Her body was weak, pinned down beneath the monster, it wasn't him any longer...wasn't her Nathan. Tears pricked from her fear filled eyes stinging her cheeks like acid as they fell._

" _Do you know how it feels?! Well, I'll help you find out."_

 _She could hear a car screeching in the far off distance, could see headlights behind him brightening the half coagulated blood dripping from his shoulders and face._

Belle woke suddenly, sitting bolt upright in the bed. She was alone, the thing pretending to be Nathan gone. Just a nightmare. Her close still clung to her skin and blood stains were gone, as was the red moat around her bed.

"Just a dream." She said aloud. "A nightmare, nothing more. A nightmare, a nightmare."

Like repeating it would make her fear any less real. Belle was terrified and the guilt she felt had finally lashed out at her full force. She knew that the monster was just a horrid dream but Belle couldn't shake the memory of him covered in all that blood. Over the months Belle had come to realise that she couldn't blame herself entirely for the accident, Edward Parker and his cell phone also took the blame, but Belle couldn't stop feeling like it was all her.

She sat there for a long time, until she could see far off daylight through the crack in her curtains. Dawn was still hours off, but Belle found herself wanting the day to arrive quicker so she could see the real Nathan, _her_ Nathan.

Sleep couldn't tempt her back, not that day and so she threw off her covers and headed for the shower. Forcing thoughts of happier things into her mind. The town thought him a monster and it seemed that her subconscious had somehow joined in, that she would not allow.


	10. Three Months

It had been three months to the day since the accident, after another hour and seven minuets it would be to the anniversary of th every moment he had pushed her, saved her. Belle didn't know if counting the moments was good or bad. She had done the same for the second month even though she tried not to, Belle just couldn't help herself. Though weeks has passed since her nightmare about Nathan the memory stayed with her often jumping out at her when she least expected it, she knew that dream was her own guilt and fear wrapped up in a Mister Gold shaped package, but the blood had felt so real, so warm on her skin. That nightmare was not her Nathan Gold and so Belle refused to be frightened of it no matter how long the images stayed with her.

Belle had taken to telling Nathan stories from her past over the last few days of her visits, many were about Ruby when they were young, or some of the few memories she had of her mother. That day's story though was about her Papa.

"...I was ten and Papa had heard of this travelling circus in Boston. I had begged him to take me for my birthday and he said yes, so as you can imagine I was the most exited little girl in the world at the time." Belle smiled, carding Gold's soft greying hair. "I wanted Ruby to come with us but she was grounded. Anyway, we got in the car, let me sit in the front. We had been driving for maybe five minuets and Papa had this massive grin on his face then Ruby jumped up from the back seat and scared me half to death. She..."

Belle stopped dead as she watched Victor and a nurse enter. The nurse had long flaming hair held back in a bun, she had little freckles dotted over her cheeks and nose and bold apple green eyes. Belle thought her beautiful. Victor made his way to Gold while the nurse began changing his intravenous drip.

"What are you doing Victor?" Belle asked with curiosity.

"I am going to perform a GCS test." He responded as he took out his little pocket pen light and leaned over to open Gold's eye. Victor flashed the light and gave a micro smile.

"What is CGS?"

"GCS. And its the Glasgow Coma Scale, basically its a test to see how he responds to certain stimuli."

"Oh, okay."

"I think Gold would like it." Victor smiled. "A Scottish test for a Scot."

Victor continued his testing while Belle watched, desperately hoping he would pass. The nurse wandered out leaving the doctor to his work. The room was silent for a short time as the GCS was carried out. Victor paused for a moment to write in his doctor scribble on a clipboard that was just out of Belle's sight, she longed to know what it said. Just when Belle could take it no longer Victor finally spoke, but to himself rather than her.

"Six."

"Six? Is that good?"

Victor sighed. "It could be better, but it could also be a lot worse. The scale is from three to fifteen, it focuses on motor, visual and verbal response."

"So six is bad?"

"Like I said it's not good. Fifteen is fully awake and three is worse case scenario. Gold has no verbal or motor response, but you saw his eyes open so there is spontaneous visual reflex. Means there's hope, Belle."

"So more waiting." It wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid so. I know its hard Belle but you're strong." He smiled down at her, a true smile that even shone in his eyes. "And a man would do anything for you."

Belle managed a laugh, Victor could always make her laugh, even on days that Ruby failed. "I'm telling Ruby." Victor just chuckled.

"I'll leave you to your reading. You know that just knowing you're here could be a huge help for him."

Without another word the sapphire eyed doctor left the room, clipboard in hand. Belle shuffled in the black chair that she had gotten to know show well. She was angry, all the tests and the waiting, it hurt because no matter how positive Victor was her Nathan was still in a coma, it still hurt. She took his hand in hers.

"Please wake up. For once just stop being so stubborn." A plea, it had gone far beyond her guilt, she wanted him back. _Needed_ him back.

XXXX

Just as Belle made it to the library to open for the day, her new shipment of books arrived. After the GCS test Belle needed something to cheer her up. The books were of all genres by every author from Terry Pratchett to Nikola Tesla. The library was quiet as usual and so Belle found herself humming as she registered the new arrivals. Belle truly loved books, they were a passion, each novel a separate world of wonder and awe, every character a mystery to be discovered. To Belle the library was a forest of possibilities and always brought her happiness, they were her safe haven when she was sad, scared.

It didn't take long to place all the newly arrived literature in their new homes, but she smiled when young Henry checked out a book she had literally just set down. _A Darker Shade Of Magic._ Henry had always loved the world of magic.

"You seem happy, Henry." Belle said with a smile as she scanned the book's new barcode.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this one. It sounded so cool."

"What is it about?"

"Its about a magician who can travel between realms, but they're all different versions of London."

"I may have to read it myself."

Belle handed the book to young Henry with a smile and watched as he thanked her and practically skipped out the library, off to read his book.

Belle didn't know quite how but talking to Henry for those few brief moments had really cheered her up. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and her mood had risen, Belle managed to renew her hope for Nathan waking. Victor had said that there was hope and Belle believed him. The doctor had never lied to her and she wasn't going to stop believing him over her fear of something that may never happen.

Nathan Gold would wake up, her hope had wavered for a moment but he would wake up, of that she had no doubt.


	11. Ribbon Of Silk

"Oh, come on Belle." Begged Ruby as she shuffled in the red booth. "Please you love The Rabbit Hole."

Belle smiled and looked around Granny's for a moment before answering.

"No, you love that place."

"Okay fine I do, but its your birthday. You only turn twenty-three once."

Belle had started her Library Science course at seventeen, it was a two-year course and so Belle hadn't been around for all the silly teenage randomness that Ruby had fallen in love with. She'd returned to Storybrooke right after she'd finished her courses and taken over the Library so it seemed Ruby was still trying to show Belle her teenage years.

"Can't we just go to a restaurant?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Suddenly Ariel slumped down into the booth beside Ruby. "Its her birthday, she doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want." Ruby remained silent under Ariel's words. Her red hair cuddling her pale face.

"Thank you, Ariel." Belle was grateful, she had never been into the club scene. She looked down to her watch. "Damn! I should get back to the library, I should have opened it back up twenty minuets ago. Sorry guys."

With that Belle was gone leaving her half drunk ice tea on the table, Ariel quickly pulled it to her and ripped off the strawberry hanging on the glass. It was cold and juicy as she bit into it, the flavour filling her mouth with such sweet wonder that finished with just a hint of sour. Suddenly Ruby poked her friend in the shoulder and she yelped.

"Okay spill. Why did you shut me down just now?" A grin appeared on her scarlet lips. "You have a plan don't you?"

"I and Eric may have thought of something."

"You and Eric? No. Me and you are her best friends I want to help. Her birthday is next week after all."

"Oh you are going to help, there is stuff that..." Ariel was quickly cut off by Granny's loud voice.

"Ruby! What on earth do I pay you for? Get back to work would you. Emma here has nearly died of thirst." She gestured to the Sheriff who had a tiny smile decorating her face. Ruby sighed.

"Fine!" She stood and straightened out her skirt and apron. "Tell me later, I have to know everything. Oh, and make sure there's heavy lifting, it'll give Victor and Eric something to do."

XXXX

The Day of Belle's birthday finally came, the day was pleasant and the sky shone a bold blue that seemed to match her eyes. Belle had hoped that Gold would have woken up when her birthday finally came. It would have been the greatest of gifts, but alas, he remained in his dreamland. Belle knew it was silly, but finding him asleep had actually hurt her, it stung in her heart like she had been stabbed. Belle didn't blame him though, she knew that was unfair.

Her day had been quiet just her and the books. Belle had never really been one for big birthdays or nights out with drinking, that was more of Ruby's thing. Just after she got back from her lunch break her Papa had come in with twenty-three red roses and Belle had nearly cried with happiness. When Moe and her mother, Colette had gone on their first date he had taken her a single red rose, said it was because hehad met _the most important woman in his life._ He did the same thing when Belle was born saying it was for _the other most important woman in his life._ Each year after Moe had added one and now with her being twenty-three, she had a rather beautiful vase of roses sat on her circulation desk. Archie had come in to return a book of eighteenth century poetry and had spent ten minuets complementing her on them, he had even offered her words of support for Nathan, Belle had always admired Archie's ability to show anyone respect and kindness. Doctor Archie Hopper was a good and noble man.

Belle was just locking the door for the night when Ruby prodded her in the back, Belle yelped and turned to face her best friend. Ruby wore a tight skater dress that stopped at about mid-thigh, it was in her favourite cherry red and had short off the shoulder sleeves. Belle wondered how Ruby could be out without a coat, the fall chill had become apparent in the past few days.

"That hurt."

"Sorry honey, but I need you to go and pretty yourself up, we are going to dinner like you wanted."

"Really?" Belle smiled brightly.

"Yeah, we have to go and meet Ariel and Eric at the beach first but yeah."

Belle waisted no time, she was up the stairs to her apartment and in for a quick shower before Ruby had noticed Belle had moved. When Belle leaned her head out the bedroom door Ruby was flicking through one of the many magazines from her glass coffee table.

"What time is the table booked for?"

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry. We have lots of time, go get dressed."

Belle did as instructed and quickly flung open her closet and set to work finding something to ware. Belle was so happy, they always ended up going out for drinks, Ariel was quite the mocktail enthusiast once upon a time, going out to dinner would be perfect. Belle soon came across a crisp white top with pretty lace three-quarter sleeves, it was one of her favourites. A few moments later she came across a navy high-waisted chiffon skirt, they went together perfectly to create a cute little outfit that Belle deemed _epically perfect._

"What do you think?" Belle asked, re-entering the living room.

"You look great. Come on."

XXXX

Ruby had convinced her to cut across the beach on their way to meet Eric and Areil, they soon came across a two gazebos, Belle was confused only for a moment.

" **SURPRISE!** "

Belle practically jumped out of her skin. Little glass jars filled with candles were quickly lit revealing the mass of people on the beach, the sun had set an hour previous making the candles glow against the dark sand. Striped deck chairs littered the sand. Waves crashed against the shore softly. Ariel and Eric were the first to come up to Belle and Ruby, closely followed by Victor who pressed a quick kiss to Ruby's scarlet lips.

"Happy birthday, Belle."

"Thank you, Eric. Ariel, you did all of this for me?"

"Of course, and these three helped a lot too." She gestured to the two men and Ruby. "Come on, let's get a drink and greet your guests."

Belle and the others followed Ariel to the two pale blue gazebos where the guests waited with smiles and cocktails. Jefferson was the first to approach on his way to a large barbecue off to the left of the large camp fire that August was tending to. Jefferson was Victor's best friend, they had known each other pretty much since birth and were more like brothers than best friends. Belle had to stifle a chuckle, even at the beach he still had one of his ridiculous hats on. _Cute_ she thought.

"Hey Belle. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Jefferson."

Victor and Jefferson exchanged a quick 'bro hug' before Jefferson spoke again.

"Belle, your gift is on the table. Grace chose it herself." He turned to the blonde doctor. "I'm on barbecue duty and you are helping, Vicky."

"Sure thing, Jeffy. In a minuet."

Jefferson had randomly used the nickname once when they were ten and it had stuck ever since, _Jeffy_ was Victor's retaliation. Without another word Jefferson vanished off to start on the burgers. From nowhere Ruby pushed some kind of cocktail into the birthday girls hand and stared at until she took a sip, it was sweet, really sweet with something that was a little sour. Unusual but good. Music drifted through the air and Belle couldn't help but sway to the melody.

 _The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar, so watch your back 'cause I'm gonna steal your car..._

"Hi Belle." Belle turned to find; Mary Margaret, David and Emma. "Happy birthday."

She exchanged pleasantries with them for a few moments, Ruby threw in a joke about Emma leaving the badge at home and it turned out that Graham was covering for her. _Explains why he's not here._ Soon they went back to the music, chatting with friends while Belle went around everyone else to say hello. Belle had wanted a quiet meal, but somehow the party was better, being surrounded by her friends; Aurora, Philip, Anna and even Elsa showed their faces. Ashley could only stay for a short time due to the baby, but Belle didn't mind she just chatted and listened to the music.

 _Well, did you know when you were famous you could kill your wife, and there's no such thing as twenty-five to life..._

She watched as Eric and Killian, who had been friends since birth, got into some kind of play about the ocean, running up and down the beach going on about looking for treasure. Somehow Ariel became the mermaid that helped them, she didn't really get a choice considering Eric just picked her up and threw her in the water. Belle and the other guests found it hilarious, the boys were clearly drunk. At some point Victor, Jefferson and August joined in as the evil soldiers that wanted to take the treasure from the heroic characters Eric and Killian had decided to portray, while not long after David became shepherd turned adventurer who dropped everything to help them and Mary Margaret became another mermaid. It made no sense since they were all drunk or at least tipsy and making it up as they went, but it sure as hell was fun. In the end Eric and Killan defeated the evil soldiers with the help of the shepherd and presented the treasure to the Queen, Belle. It was fun.

 _I scratch a living, it ain't easy you know it's a drag. I'm always paying, never make it but you can't look back..._

There was a long table set up in the gazebo closest to the sea, topped with everything Granny could think off, and some new ideas. There were little cupcakes with a swirl of ocean blue butter icing, on their own they were cute but it was the little surfboards inserted the icing that made them adorable. Granny had out done herself...so had the bakery. Set out beside the cupcakes was the most beautiful cake Belle had ever seen, it was about a foot and a half tall and designed to look like a stack of books. The bottom book was thick and sandy colored with two dark red ones at diffrent angles laid atop it, above those were two more, one sky blue matching her eyes almost perfectly and another dark green. _Beautiful, just beautiful._ She found out later that Victor had just shown up with it an hour before Belle arrived and said it was _just the other half of my gift to you._ She had hugged him for about fifteen minuets and Victor had just giggled for most of it. It didn't take long to notice Gaston gawking at her but Belle paid no attention, she was determined to enjoy herself.

 _Hey, street boy, want some style? Your dead-end dreams don't make you smile. I'll give you something to live for. Have you and grab you until you're sore..._

Just as Belle was getting into the swing of things she noticed a very tall bald man over by the gift table, even from the back she could tell it was Ethan. People were glancing at him with eyes that screamed _you don't belong._ She excused herself from her friends and almost ran to Ethan, she hadn't seen him in almost a week.

"Ethan!" He turned just in time to accept her hug.

"Hey Belle." Ethan hugged back, but only for a moment. "I...I just came to give you this."

Belle was presented with a small rectangular parcel wrapped in silver paper with a scarlet silk ribbon. Belle wanted to chuckle at how nervous Ethan looked, beach parties were not his thing.

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Belle's smile was brighter than the summer sun as she looked down and pulled the ribbon loose and shred away the wrapping. She gasped, with the paper gone she was faced with a black floral half leather journal.

"Oh, Ethan. Its beautiful thank you." She forced another hug on him. "I love it."

"Open it."

Belle did and found gold calligraphy printed into the inside cover.

 _ **Books are a uniquely portable magic.**_

 _ **-Stephen King**_

She smiled, Belle had never heard words more true in all her life. Her arms wrapped around Ethan's neck and gave him another tight hug, she thanked him more times than he could count before she finally released him.

 _Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to disagree? Travel the world and the seven seas..._

"I hoped you would like it."

"I do, its wonderful."

Belle suddenly noticed Ruby and Victor making their way up the beach away from the shore, she knew they had something planned but before her mind could wander any further Ethan spoke again.

"I should get going."

"No, please stay. This party is for me and my friends, you're my friend Ethan."

"That's very kind Belle, but parties aren't really my thing. I'm like Mister Gold when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Belle." Came Ruby's voice as she approached. "We have to get you a bat."

"A bat?"

"Yeah, for the piñata, it's a shark." Ruby looked so happy while Victor, who stood beside her, just looked tired. "Come on."

"Ethan, come with us. Please, just the piñata and then you can go if you must."

"Oh alright." Ethan gave a feather-light smile and let Belle drag pull him across the sand. "If you insist."

 _Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean.._

Ethan had come to treasure Belle's friendship, he didn't really have any other friends and Belle was so sweet and kind. _A princess in disguise_ he had once told himself. Acquiescing to her requestEthan stayed and even joined in with the shark piñata, it was fun and he hadn't experienced that in a very long time. Belle had given him not only friendship but joy as well, he could see why Mister Gold was in love with her, yes he knew about that.

 _Babe you're a hard game to catch, you fight and refuse oh you're a wild little bruise. Never tasted a sweet a poison as you have you know you never can hide. You're a bad little love and you're mine..._

The party went on long into the night, Jefferson managed to burn the hotdogs but Victor saved the day with burgers and as what he called _the worlds best barbecue sauce, just like Mother used to make_. Belle danced with Ruby and Ariel while the others played volleyball. With the stars high in the sky looking down like celestial guardians Belle had one thought. _Best. Birthday. Ever..._

...well it would be if Nathan was there.

XXXX

Ethan was not one for parties and so he had left the beach not long after his time talking to Belle. He wasn't stupid he could see that her other guests didn't want him there, that he wasn't welcome. Ethan was also well aware that Belle liked having him around, they were friends after all, but still he didn't want to make things awkward for her, he had given her his gift and shown his face he only hoped that was enough. He'd heard what David Nolan had said about him, _the monsters bloody guard dog,_ they had no idea what Mister Gold was really like, he could be kind, compassionate, friendly even, yet that was only to those that deserved it. People thought him a monster, Mister Gold just didn't bother to correct them.

With the night drawing on Ethan found the need to be around someone who didn't judge him and there was only one person other than Belle that did that. Gold. Gold never judged him and Ethan was thankful for that. He crept up to Gold's hospital room, visiting hours had long since ended but he didn't care, he hadn't been able to visit Gold as much as he liked what with having to deal with the shop, it had always surprised him that Gold could get so much done.

"Hey boss." He greeted shutting the white door behind him. "Sorry its been a while."

No answer as always, Ethan didn't mind though he just slumped down into the black chair and looked at the vase of Gerbera on the side table. _Belle_ he thought _only she would bring a monster flowers._ He was right, only he and Belle ever visited Gold, the only ones who cared.

Long ago Ethan had gone through a bad time. He lost his job as a chauffeur and soon after his wife left him, he had been low. Ethan felt like his life was done. Never had any real friends. One day as he was out looking for work in the Boston streets he had turned down an ally and seen a kid trying to get the door of a rather expensive looking Cadillac open. _Hey_ he had shouted _have some fucking respect._ Ethan had never liked thieves, the kid had shouted back something derogatory that Ethan had long since forgotten, but he would never forget the look on the teenagers face when he was pulled from the car and thrown across the ally, the look of terror when he saw how strong Ethan really was. The kid had ran away leaving silence that quickly filled with clapping. ' _Well done, dearie'_ a strange man had said. It only took Ethan one glance to guess the short man was the owner of the car. Ethan had been confused as to why the owner had blocked his path when he tried to leave until a business card had found its way into the spaced directly in front of his face. ' _I like you, and that doesn't happen often. If you are still looking for a job, give me a call.'_ With that the Scott went to his car, Ethan remembered being confused, remembered turning and asking. _'How do you know I need a job?'_ It had seemed a valid question at the time. _'You're holding the recruitment page of a newspaper, dearie.'_

Ethan liked that memory, to Dove Gold had saved him. Given him a fresh start in the little town of Storybrooke.

"Boss, its Belle's birthday today. Thought you'd want to know. She seems happy, Belle was laughing when I left her party. Those friends of hers have got some beach thing going on."

He shuffled forward on the chair _bloody hell how does Belle sit on this for hours?_ It was uncomfortable and lumpy in places no other chair had ever been, it creaked when there was the slightest movement and to top it off the so-called cushioning acted like a freezer on his rear.

"I got her a gift. Just a journal, didn't really know what else she liked beyond books. She seemed to like it so that's a win I guess." He shuffled again. "I even had that quote you always say when the subject of her comes up. You know, the portable magic one."

He leaned down so he could whisper in Gold's ear, he knew no one else was around but he didn't want to take any chances, Ethan didn't want Gold's first waking action to be choking the life out of him.

"I see why you love her, she has a good heart."

"What are you doing in her? Visiting hours are long over."

He looked up to see a rather angry looking nurse with fiery red hair and such sharp featured that someone could easily cut themselves. She almost flew to Gold's bed leaving the door wide open.

"Please leave, sir." The words were polite but had bite to them

"Sure." Ethan stood and looked down for a moment at Gold. "I'll leave you and nurse Ratched to it."

"Its Green." Said the nurse. "Zelena Green."

Ethan didn't respond he just said a quick good-bye to Gold and made his way out of the room, as he reached the threshold he couldn't help but say over his shoulder.

"Bye Ratched."


	12. I Won't Let You Go

**A/N I'm posting this a day early because there's no way in hell I'll be able to do it tomorrow, I don't even think I'll have time to eat tomorrow. Anyway...here is Zelena and her mentalness for your pleasure.**

 **XXXX**

It was late in the evening and Belle French had finally left the hospital, no Doctor Whale, no Belle French, no brute bodyguard and certainly no ex-wife. _Perfect,_ thought Nurse Zelena Green. The ward was quiet and so Zelena saw her moment to spend some time with her favourite monster, she slipped past Francine Potts at the reception desk and quickly made her way up the corridor and into Mister Gold's room shutting the door behind her without a sound. The room was dark and so the red-haired nurse flicked on the bedside lamp, the book Belle had been reading to him lay beside the lamp and Zelena snarled, Belle French didn't deserve Gold, she did.

"Evening, darling." She greeted slipping onto the bed with her back to the door so she could cuddle up to Nathan.

Zelena had first seen Mister Gold when she was a young girl and had instantly seen his power and wealth. Power and wealth that _she_ wanted that _she_ deserved. Her own mother and father had given her up, just left her, eventually she had been adopted but she knew that she deserved more. That had started her, for lack of a better term, _obsession_ with Nathan Gold. Zelena had grown up throwing him big smiles and treating him to her low-cut tops as she passed him in the street but Nathan had never looked at her twice, of course in Zelena's head that just meant that she needed to be more _bold_.

"How are you tonight? Better now that little tramp has gone, I bet. I really don't see why you saved her, she's nothing compared to me. I'm the one you want, the one you _had_ , you'll want me again, I promise and I won't let you go again. Do you remember our first time?"

If Nathan had been awake her would had have choked the life out of her for calling _his_ sweet Belle a tramp, but alas the coma still had control. Nathan did remember their first time and he made sure it was also the last, he didn't want Zelena, never had. What Zelena didn't know was Nathan loved Belle, had done for three years, before that he was to much of a coward to call it love and so insisted it was just lust for a pretty and intelligent young woman.

XXXX

 _Belle had just left Storybrooke, off to get her masters in Library Science and Nathan felt broken. He had seen Belle around the small town for years and always felt 'something' towards the young girl, she was beautiful with her bold blue eyes and loose auburn curls but as she grew from a young girl of twelve to a teenager of seventeen Nathan realised what that 'something' was; lust. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. Every time he saw her he longed to pull her to his chest and kiss the life out of her. He couldn't though, she was seventeen and didn't deserve a crippled monster like him to destroy her life. Belle French had always been polite and kind to him and it only added to the sorrow he felt when he found out she had left the town but he couldn't help thinking that it was better for her to be away from him. She was light while he was the dark._

 _It was that sorrow that led him to The Rabbit Hole on that too hot summer night, he found himself a corner by the bar and the wall where no one would really notice him, he couldn't cope with people talking to, or indeed at, him that night. Soon his bad left felt almost pain free and the other was almost numb thanks to the amount of Scotch he had drunk. He hadn't drunk so much since he lost Bae. It was silly, to get depressed and angry over Belle leaving; a girl who was just polite, she didn't like him, no one did. Even if she didn't hate him there was no way on earth that she would look at him twice, he was so much older and so beneath her. She was an angelic being of light and goodness, beautiful on both the inside and outside, sweet and intelligent, while he was just...evil._

 _Nathan looked down to his empty glass of Scotch and ordered another, then he noticed his tie and silently cursed himself. The silk fabric was the exact color of her eyes, he had bought it for that reason but now it just hurt. Like being ripped apart by a seriously pissed off pack of wolves. He took a deep breath and knocked back the new glass of Scotch in one go. 'I have to stop lusting after this girl. Belle's just a...a...crush?' He asked himself in confusion. 'Great now I'm acting like a horny teenager. Wonderful.'_

" _Another."_

" _Mister Gold, don't you think you've had enough?"_

" _Not to be stereotypical, but I'm Scottish. I can handle my drink. Now unless you want to find the rent has sky rocketed I suggest you continue to refill that glass."_

 _With the fear of God firmly set into Mister Nottingham he refilled the glass and wandered off to talk to a reasonably attractive blonde woman. Nathan drank long into the night until he decided that he had better make his way to the cot bed in his shop before his legs failed him completely, the few people who had seen the back of his shop always wondered why he had that bed; well, him getting drunk was his reason. His cane tap, tap, tapped against the sidewalk as he made his way down Main Street towards his shop, the air was cold, caressed his face and helped to sober him up a little. Dark clouds rolled through the skies and Nathan knew rain wasn't far away, then again he didn't mind he loved the rain. It uncomforted him, he had no idea why, it just the hot weather though, the town would become humid and that he couldn't stand._

" _Hi."_

 _Nathan stopped dead, he knew that voice. He turned and looked into the ally where the voice had come from with a sigh._

" _Hello Miss Green."_

 _Nathan wasn't stupid, he knew she wanted him, wanted his money. She moved further into the light and leaned against the dark red brick of the ally walls. Her long red hair hung around her face like a cloak and she wore that hideous green necklace that he had never seen her without, it truly was horrible, nothing like the simple chains Belle wore. 'Stop thinking about her!' he screamed internally at himself. 'You're not fourteen, get over her.' No matter how much his mind yelled at him, Nathan knew it was pointless._

" _Oh you don't have to use such formality. Its Zelena."_

 _Gold was far too drunk to bother being a monster, he just wanted Belle._

" _Well then..." He planted his cane and rested his left hand over his right. "...hello Zelena."_

" _Hello yourself. You look a little tipsy maybe I could..." She giggled a little and moved to grip the lapels of his suit jacket. "...help keep you up, love."_

" _Oh." He smiled. Gold knew he had to forget about Belle and Zelena Green was the best he was going to get. "And how would you go about doing that?" He asked in a teasing tone._

" _Well, why don't I show you..."_

 _With that Zelena slammed him against the ally wall._

XXXX

Nathan didn't remember much after that, mainly due to the level of Scotch in his blood, what he did remember he had quickly tuned out and locked away behind a wall of _oh never again in a million years._ All that night had done was make him want Belle more, desperately, and of course taught him to avoid Zelena Green for the rest of his life like the plague. Zelena knew he didn't want her but that would not stop the red-head from going after what she wanted...and that was him.

"It was wonderful wasn't it, darling." Zelena sighed and moved closer to the comatose man. "But you couldn't see how good I am. Now _she_ is throwing herself at you but I won't let her have you. I have a plan for that little whore. And when you wake up, I'll be the first person you see. And I'll show you just how much I missed you."

Suddenly Zelena stood and pressed a kiss to Nathan's forehead running her fingers through his freshly combed hair, Belle did enjoy doing that for him.

"I'll see you soon, lover boy."

Without another word Nurse Green brushed out the non-existent creases in her pink uniform and left Gold's room as quietly as she had entered. As she shut the door behind her, Zelena failed to notice Doctor Whale walking up the hall, he was on his rounds and Gold was next on his list. _Strange_ he thought to himself _Nurse Green shouldn't be tending to Gold, she shouldn't even be on this ward._ Victor wasn't naïve he knew Zelena carried a torch for Nathan Gold, most people were on some level aware of that; even Gold who everyone knew avoided her at every turn. However, Victor also knew they were understaffed, sometimes he felt like he was the only doctor in all of Storybrooke. Victor pushed aside his thoughts and entered Gold's room.

"Evening Mister Gold." He said picking up the Scotsman's chart and looking it over. "You know I think I'll be sad when you wake up, Belle brought muffins today from Granny's and if you're not here the I won't get treated nearly as much. Then again maybe that's a good thing, don't want to get fat and have Ruby making jokes now do I?"

Victor had always found it important to talk to coma patient, he felt like he was being rude if he didn't. Victor finished up with Gold's chart and slipped it back into the holder on the end of his bed, Zelena had left the side lamp on and so Victor went to flick it off but before he could he noticed a kiss mark in bold red lipstick on his forehead.

"Well, that's not from Belle is it, Mister Gold? She would never ware a color like that, now Ruby..." He cut himself off remembering Zelena leaving the room. "I think I need to have a little word with Nurse Green about disturbing you, don't I Mister Gold?" Victor wiped the lipstick from Nathan's forehead, flicked off the lamp and slipped out of the room.


	13. Nights In White Satin

As it was Sunday Belle had decided to treat herself to a little shopping with Ariel and Ruby. The rent had already been collected earlier that morning and she had visited Nathan so she was free until the evening. Shopping wasn't something Belle did often, she wasn't one to over indulge in clothes, but since her ' _Nathan visits_ ' as she had dubbed them started, Belle found herself wanting to look her best. It was silly she knew, he was in a coma and couldn't see her but still she wanted to look nice for him. Ariel and Ruby knew she wanted to indulge a bit but the _look nice for him_ part she kept locked up inside Belle's own mind and heart.

Eventually the three friends arrived at _The Green Fairy's Boutique,_ the shop was located in one of the oldest building in Storybrooke and gave the boutique a kind of homely vibe that Belle adored. There were two large windows showing off various pink, yellow and green dresses while the middle jutted inward towards the door. Ariel pulled the door open and stood aside to let Ruby and Belle in first. The inside had even more of the homely vibe that the exterior, little transitional chandeliers hung from the ceiling and bounce a warm glow from the hazel colored hardwood floor. The inside was larger than what the front revealed, with pale green stripped walls and dark archways leading to other parts of the boutique. Opposite the door stood a large white wooden counter holding the cash register and phone, yet no one stood behind it, the place looked and sounded like it was empty. As Ariel shut the door behind her friends the bell announced their arrival for a second time and heels clicking against the floor suddenly became audible, then after a few moments a woman appeared.

"Sorry, I was in the basement sorting some stock out. I'm Tink, can I help you?"

The woman wore a knee-length green dress with three-quarter floral lace sleeves. Her hair was a dirty blonde and piled up on her head in a bun. She had a bright smile and Belle took an instant liking to the girl.

"Tink?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tink giggled a little. "My name is actually Rose, but my friends say I'm always 'tinkering' with things and the nickname stuck."

The four girls smiled for a moment before Ariel spoke, filling the silence.

"We were looking for something, how did Ruby put it, practical with a hint of slut?"

Tink burst out laughing but soon managed to get it under control. She gestured for them to follow her, they did and were led to the back of the boutique where there were several free-standing racks of dresses. Fitted to two of the walls were more racks that held blouses, t-shirts and jeans, the other two walls held lines of shoes. Ruby was in shopping heaven.

"You have a look around, the dressing rooms are just through there." Tink pointed to a small archway to their left. "Just call if you need anything. I'm just going to finish with that stock downstairs."

Belle loved Tink's New Zealander accent, to the untrained ear it was the same as her Australian one, but to Belle it was ever so slightly different. To Belle it was a reminder of home. Tink vanished a few moments later leaving the three friends to search the mass of clothing for something perfect.

"Oh Ariel, this would look so good on you."

Ruby pulled a black halter a-line dress from one of the racks and held it out for Ariel to inspect. It was a mid-length dress made of soft chiffon fabric and had an air of vintage about it. The black would go wonderfully with Ariel's long red hair while the thick silver sequin belt added a little decoration to the outfit.

"Go try it on." Ruby practically demanded, and Ariel obeyed wandering off to the dressing rooms.

For a while the friends chatted and tried on dresses, Tink offered her assistance more than once and soon Ariel and Ruby had a large pile of clothes while Belle had only picked out a few items, mostly dresses. She liked a lot of the things in the boutique, but none of them seemed good enough for _him_.

"Oh my God!" Ariel suddenly screamed just as they were beginning to debate leaving, they had been at _The Green Fairy's Boutique_ for over an hour and a half.

"What?"

Ruby sounded concerned for a moment until she saw the item Ariel was holding, then a smile erupted on her face.

"Belle come here."

Belle did as she was bid and quickly joined Ruby and Ariel to find the redhead holding the most beautiful dress Belle had ever seen. It was black and white plaid with no sleeves and a little short for most librarians, but Belle wasn't most librarians. The dress was gorgeous however, the thing that really caught her eye about the garment was the bust to hip black lace decoration. It was perfect. Perfect for _him_.

Belle took the offered dress from Ariel and quickly slipped into the dressing room, it seemed like seconds before she had her clothes stripped from her body and the new plaid fabric cuddling her pale skin. It fit perfectly, like it was fate. Belle turned in the mirror checking the dress from different angles, it was soft and delicate, pure and innocent and thanks to the rather short length it was, as Ruby would say, practical with a hint of slut. She and Ariel would keep that one going for days. Belle wanted to go straight to Nathan and read to him hoping he would wake and see her in the dress, be aware of the effort she had made, but then another plan crossed her mind. She would save the dress, save it for the day he would return home, she would go to the hospital to take him home and ware the dress for him then...Belle stopped in her planning. _This crush is getting stronger._ She was infatuated with him, besotted even.

XXXX

Ruby, Ariel and Belle soon parted ways. Ariel and Eric had date night, Ruby was working the night shift at Granny's and Victor had promised to stop by on his break and see her. Belle needed to visit Nathan at the hospital. Before all that though, she needed to take her purchases home. Just as she passed Gold's shop a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. Gaston.

"Hey Bluebell."

At first she had found the nickname sweet, it came from her name and her eyes, yet after a while it was just annoying. She had known Gaston Rose since her first day at high school and it quickly became obvious that Gaston wanted more than a friendship with her. Belle had done everything she could think off it make Gaston understand that she wasn't interested and it seemed to have been working, until Ruby got her drunk. They had been seventeen and Ruby had somehow gotten a hold of a few bottles of red wine, after much begging Belle had finally given into Ruby's pleas and had some...which went straight to her head. The next morning she had woken up to a rather bad headache and the memory of kissing Gaston father forcefully, it had renewed his affections in her and his attempts to date her. Almost a decade had passed since they had first met and he still couldn't see the neon sign saying _Gaston, I am nor have I ever been interested in you, please leave me alone._ As the years went on the look of affection towards her had faded and was replaced with lust, to be honest it scared her at times but she didn't think Gaston was dangerous so she just ignored it.

"Hello Gaston." Just because she didn't want to be his girlfriend didn't mean she wasn't still polite to him.

"Want me to walk you home?"

Before she could answer he had spun her back around hand slipped an arm around her shoulder to guide her towards the library and her apartment, the grip was a little too tight. Belle's shoulders tensed as they walked but Gaston either didn't notice or didn't care. What should have been a ten minuet walk suddenly felt like an hour.

"You still reading those silly little book, Bluebell?"

"They're not silly, they're a world of imagination."

"No, they're silly. And women shouldn't go around with too much imagination, it leads to thinking."

If Belle hadn't wanted to be away from him before, that sentence would have certainly done it. He was stuck in a time he had nothing to do with, like he was a brave knight and she was just a little princess that needed protecting from a lizard skinned monster. It just proved he knew nothing about her, Belle never wanted to be a princess as a child, no, she wanted to be the knight, to have the adventures.

"We could go to The Rabbit Hole." He suggested from nowhere. "Play some pool, have a few drinks then..."

"I'm sorry I can't." Belle was thankful for at that moment the library came into view. "I have to go see Mister Gold."

That was a mistake.

"You what!" Gaston spun her to face him and gripped her shoulders so tightly that for a moment she thought they would break, she'd never seen Gaston like that, the looks were one thing but the way his voice had changed and the grip he had on her; it was like he was a monster. "Him! You choose that old pervert over me?!"

"Ouch, Gaston you're hurting me."

Suddenly he released her and Belle was grateful but she was also terrified at the idea of what he would do next.

"I have been so good to you Belle." Gaston not using her nickname was even more terrifying. "Years, I have gone slow let you come to me, but obviously that's not working. So I guess I'll have to do something to get you head away from wanting to fuck an almost dead monster, and back where it should be. I tried the softly-softly approach but she's right, you need to learn."

With that he was gone, storming off towards The Rabbit Hole, steam nearly bursting from his ears. She was so frightened that Belle hadn't even heard the last of Gaston's words. Belle waisted no time in running inside her apartment and locking the door behind her, her perfectly wonderful day had just been stuffed into a barrel and shot by a cannon. Obliterated. Gaston was wrong she hadn't chosen Gold over him because Gaston had never been an option. Nathan had always shown her kindness while Gaston just wanted a little wife to obey his every command. She was not a slave. She knew she should tell Emma but she'd been able to smell the alcohol on Gaston's breath, he'd been drunk and would probably regret what had happened. Belle had far too much heart for her own good, she couldn't see the monster right in front of her and so decided to try to put the experience behind her.

The auburn haired beauty stripped and slipped into the shower, wanting ever inch of her body cleaned so nothing remained of Gaston's touches. The showers spray was hot, too hot but Belle didn't care, she held back tears and just thought of going to see Nathan. With him she was happy, with him she was safe and unbeknown to Belle, with him she was loved.


	14. Sally's Song

_Gold's cane tap, tap tapped on the hardwood floor of his shop. All was quiet, few ever entered the belly of the beast. Emma Swan, town sheriff, was probably the only one not afraid of him, well her and Doctor Whale, maybe Jefferson Hatter but that could have just been insanity. Many put on a brave face acted aloof and stand-offish but they all feared him. It had been so long ago that Bae died, since he had watched his son choke to death on his own blood, trapped and immobile, unable to help his child. Gold still didn't feel safe to lower his walls, if they stayed raised then he could not get hurt. However, someone had broken them down without ever meaning to. Belle. Beautiful perfect Belle._

 _Suddenly the shop bell rang out to indicat a visitor pulling him from his thoughts. His cane echoed around the room as he left his office for the main shop. Speak of the angelic librarian, there she was._

" _Hello." He greeted far more kindly than he did anyone else._

" _Oh, hello Mister Gold." Belle smiled at him, why did she always show him kindness? Gold was sure he didn't deserve it._

" _Can..." He cleared his throat, she always made him so damn nervous. Like he was some sort of teenager. "Can I help you, Miss French?"_

" _Its Ariel's birthday next week and I really have no idea what to get her, she's one of my best friends so it has to be perfect. Then again 'perfect' doesn't really exist does it?"_

 _It was a rhetorical question but Gold had to force his tongue to stay still, not to tell her that she was the embodiment of perfect. Thankfully Belle spoke again making it easier._

" _I really have no idea what to get her. Ruby is easy its clothes. Victor is Bourbon, Eric is chocolate but with Ariel I'm drawing a blank."_

" _Well what sort of things does she like?"_

 _Normally Gold couldn't care less if someone bought something or not, But Belle wasn't 'someone', he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to be the one to make her smile._

" _Oh that's easy, the ocean, she loves the sea its her favourite thing in the world, other than Eric of course.."_

" _The sea?"_

 _Belle nodded and Gold couldn't help but let out a slight smile. He had just the thing. Gold wandered off to the glass case that held the cash register and quickly opened it, on the back left hand side was a small green velvet box. He pulled it out and returned to a curios Belle in the middle of the shop._

" _Maybe this?"_

 _He handed her the box and watched with anticipation as Belle opened it, she gasped._

" _Its perfect."_

 _Belle took from the box a silver necklace, it held a small ring of silver metal with a seahorse, a clam shell and a starfish in the middle. The necklace was simple yet elegant with little details that brought the item to life. Belle smiled and Gold felt like he had won the lottery. Designed to look like a bubble between the seahorse and the clam she was a pearl, and the reason the necklace was so expensive. It was silver yes but the pearl was the star of the show and pushed the price up. Gold had always thought the necklace was destined to sit in his shop forever, never to hang from a woman's neck again, but maybe it was there to help him make Belle smile._

" _I'm glad you think so, Miss French. Hopefully your friend will think the same."_

 _She was so beautiful, while her eyes focused on the necklace Gold risked a quick glance at her slender frame. His eyes drifted over her body taking in her long pale neck that he longed to bite and mark as his own, her firm breasts he wanted to feel flush against his chest, her silky legs that he wanted wrapped around his hips as he filled her. No! No, he couldn't have such thoughts, she was far too good for him. She was the angel of light while he was the imp of darkness. Gold didn't deserve her and she would never want him._

" _I'll take it, how much?"_

 _He thought for a moment, he would be happy just to give her the necklace, but he knew Belle would never go for that._

" _Twenty dollars."_

 _Any lower in price and she would have suspected something. He didn't want her to know of his love, it would just embarrass her nad him both._

XXXX

"Belle?"

Ariel's voice pulled Belle from her thoughts, the redhead had the ocean necklace on and Belle couldn't help but be reminded of the day she had gone into Nathan's shop to get it. He had been so nice to her, smiled and helped her with her errant, she missed his smile.

Belle had planned on getting Ariel a dress she had seen and had only gone into Gold's shop so she could talk to him. Belle had always loved his voice, that strong Scottish brogue. She could listen to him recite the town charter and still she would love every second.

"Belle?" Ariel said again, a little more firmly.

"Yes? Sorry I was miles away."

"Obviously."

To be honest Belle had forgotten that she was in Granny's, the noise of conversations and smell of food soon reminded her.

"What was it you were saying?"

"I asked if you had heard anything more from Gaston?"

"Oh, no I haven't. I think he got drunk and forgot."

Of course Belle had told her best friends about the incident with Gaston three days previous and the things he had said about Nathan. His coma had reached the four-month mark and to be honest it had really upset Belle that he still hadn't woke.

"He better have. You don't want me and Victor to ruff him up? Victor could bring Jefferson and August, we could make a night of it." Eric smiled as he sipped his coffee and slipped his free hand around Ariel's shoulders.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary thank you Eric."

"Well the offers there."

Ariel swatted his arm and turned back to her friend. Ariel had a talent of saying everything with a look, she could go days without needing to say anything if she wanted to. When the redhead tilted her head Belle knew just what she was being told. _Everything will be alright Belle. Gaston is all bark and no bite. Just don't listen to him._

Ariel was right, she normally was. Belle had faith that Nathan would wake up and so everything would be alright. Nathan would come back to her, and protect her from Gaston if needs be. Belle knew she should had gone to Emma but for some strange reason that even she didn't understand, she couldn't bring herself to do so.

XXXX

"So?" Zelena demanded, her arms folded over her chest.

They stood in the woods that surrounded the Hospital. It was late and Zelena was anxious to get back to her ward because she knew Belle would be there soon and she wanted to watch for any sign that Gold was reacting to the little tramps voice as she read.

"I tried being nice one more time, you know, because I'm a gentleman." Nurse Green snorted a little. "I think you were right though, she's got some sort of crush on him."

"Well I think its time you reminded her what a catch you are, Mister Rose."

"I think you're right, but I want my money. I want Belle, yeah, but I'm not helping you out of the goodness of my heart."

"What happened to _I'm a gentleman_?"

"I'm a selective gentleman."

That did actually make Zelena chuckle slightly, she smoothed out her pink and white uniform and then looked up at Gaston who had an expectant eyebrow raised.

"I told you, you can have your money when I have Gold to myself."

"Well I want it now, or I go straight to Sheriff Swan and tell her what you asked me to do." Gaston placed a hand over his heart and looked at Zelena with mock shock. "Tell her about the horrific and damn right inhuman things you asked me to do to Belle because you want Mister Gold's money and power to yourself."

He was just about a good enough actor to get away with it, of course they didn't know about the Sheriff's super power, then again they would if Gaston went to her with that story. Zelena knew she was being backed into a corner, she had to make Gold see he was meant to be with _her_ and only _her._ Not little Belle French.

"Fine! You'll have it by the end of the week."

"Good." Gaston smiled. "Wasn't so hard now was it?"

Zelena didn't answer, she had a job to do, a librarian to spy on and then some things to sell so she could pay the pathetic younger man. It didn't matter once she had Gold and his money she could buy back her things as well as anything she liked the looks of. Gaston was wrong she didn't just want Gold's power and money, no, she wanted his heart as well. All she had to do was wrestle it away from Belle.


	15. True Loves Kiss

Gaston hadn't forgotten what he said to Belle, just the memory of those words cut her deep, it was like her heart had been ripped out.

 _So I guess I'll have to do something to get you head away from wanting to fuck an almost dead monster, and back where it should be._

Her head was where it should have been, away from Gaston Rose. He said Nathan was the monster, but that wasn't true, Gaston was the monster. If only knew the extent to how right she was. All he cared about was having a little wife to do as he demanded, to give him strong strapping sons. That was not Belle. She was not going to become some kind of sex slave to a cruel and superficial monster.

Gaston Rose trudged down Main Street in the direction of the library, a smug grin on his face. The sky was dull and cloudy, similar to a Shakespearian tragedy. The entire town was wrapped in a cloak of misery. He had been patient long enough, Belle was _his_ and only his, he just had to show her. He couldn't let an old cripple in a coma take _her_ away from him and certainly not his pay out from Zelena. He had to _have_ her, Gold could never have her then, Gaston knew Gold was a coward, there was no way in hell he could win a fight with Gaston for Belle. Gaston would own Belle French.

Belle jumped when the door opened, nearly breaking off its hinges as Gaston entered. It was reasonably late in the afternoon and so the library was vacant except for Belle the benevolent librarian. She had always thought of the library as her safe haven...until she saw the anger and lust in his eyes. Belle instantly wanted to run, but forced herself to stand her ground and put a smile on her face.

"Hello Gaston."

She held the tremor from her voice, refused to give into her fear. She was braver than that.

"Bluebell. We need to have a chat." He flew to her in seconds, so fast that she felt the air run past her face. "Its important."

His breath stank of liquor and cigarettes and Belle wanted to gag. There was a flaming anger in his eyes that sent them red, pupils blown in lust. He leaned in closer still until she could almost feel his lips against her cheeks.

"About?"

"You learning a lesson. You've put it off for years, but I'm going to teach you."

With that Belle was forced from her chair and against the wall behind the reception desk, she had waited too long to move and had lost the chance to run. His hands were sweaty and stuck to her clothes, he made her skin crawl. She tried to scream, desperate for someone anyone to help her, but he crushed his lips to hers. The kiss was more of a slobber than a kiss, spreading her peach lip gloss all over her cheeks. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth with such force that Belle thought she would choke. He tasted foul and Belle felt sick to her stomach. She tried to push him away but Gaston was far to strong. A brute. A monster. An abusive vile demonic creature. His sweat covered palms gripped her wrists and held her in place against the wall, she couldn't move, couldn't scream. Acidic tears began to build in her eyes and fell down her cheeks, it stung but Belle preferred it to the hold Gaston had on her. The pearl shaped drops gathered under her eyes and blurred everything, like a camera out of focus. As she cried there was a rawness in it, like he had cut her and the open wound poured blood.

He towered over her, rocking his hips against her own, terrorising her. The so-called kiss had gone on so long that Belle couldn't breath, her body begged for air, for him to stop but he showed no sign of slowing. Blackness began to creep in around the very edges of her vision, a haze descending over all she could see. Those beautiful baby blues angered and bloodshot. The pain from her tears gave way to a new pain, one that pounded through her head from her eyes to the very back of her skull. An earthquake in her mind. Finally he pulled back fulfilling his own need for oxygen.

His knee forced her thighs apart and in that moment Belle had never been more afraid in all her life. Gaston forcing his tongue into her mouth was one thing, but what he was planning was quite another. The kiss could one day be forgiven but what he wanted would destroy them both. Belle couldn't bear for the shine in her eyes to be dragged from her body, kicking and screaming. That light was a part of her, the thing that made her Belle French, her soul.

Gaston's hands slipped from her wrists and up to her thighs, they were soft and Gaston let out a possessive growl. She was _his_ and he would make sure she knew that. That she could never forget it.

"You need to know who you belong to. Just give in and we can both have what we want! Zelena gets the cripple and I have you. Hell I even get paid to have you." He spat.

Belle tried to scream but his lips claimed hers again in a bruising kiss. _Zelena?_ She had no idea what he was talking about and to be honest at that moment she didn't much care. His right hand gripped her silky thigh, nails digging into the flesh to the point of bleeding. Suddenly he released her and step back, he was still crowding Belle, but no longer touching her. Belle was thankful for that and it made her want to cry for a whole new reason. Her heart sank when she saw his hands reach for his belt, Belle's heart felt like it had been ripped out. Suddenly Belle found her strength and courage, while Gaston was occupied with his belt and zip Belle reached for the wireless keyboard to her computer and struck him in the head as heard as she could and ran. Belle ran for her life.

Most people would have gone to Emma she was the sheriff after all or Ruby and Ariel, they were her best friends. No. Instead, Belle ran towards the one thing that made her feel safe. Nathan. In that moment of panic and fear he was the only thing she wanted, the only person she wanted to be with. Her safe haven.

Belle ran faster than anyone would have thought possible in her killer heels and she didn't stop running until she was almost at the automatic doors. No one noticed her tears as she entered and quickly, yet somehow casually, made her way to the third floor, if they did no one said a word, probably thought she grieved for a lost love one.

As she disembarked the elevator she ran into Victor and Dove, Victor had grown to like Ethan, they were both highly intelligent and shared a love of old horror movies, especially Frankenstein. They instantly halted their casual chat when they saw the tears in Belle's eyes, It was Victor who spoke first.

"Belle what is it? What's wrong?"

Belle didn't think, all the information she had taken in and pushed around in her head on her way from the Library to Nathan spilled out all at once.

"I think Zelena paid Gaston to try and rape me...or do something, I don't know I just want Nathan."

Belle didn't realise what she had said as she pushed past her two friends and over to Nathan's room but Victor and Ethan had. Zelena was not a popular name and so Victor knew exactly who Belle had been talking about and his eyes narrowed, Belle was like a little sister to him and he couldn't bear the thought of someone hurting her.

"Ethan, I think its time we go check on Nurse Green."

Ethan nodded and followed the doctor through the corridors to a storage cupboard, Victor was suddenly glad he had asked Zelena to tidy it up, it saved an awful lot of time looking for her. As they entered Zelena had her back to them but jumped and turned when Ethan slammed the door behind them.

"Oh my God. Doctor Whale you scared me."

"Good."

"What?" Nurse Green asked in confusion. "Why is he here?" She asked looking at Dove.

"Think of me as moral support." Answered Ethan his voice deep.

"Why would I need moral support?" Zelena was worried, both the doctor and Dove could see it in her apple eyes.

"Oh, I didn't say I was _your_ moral support."

Zelena's eyes locked on Victor as he wandered over to one of the shelves she had just restocked and tidied and pull a still wrapped scalpel from a blue plastic box.

"I saw you leaving Gold's room a few weeks ago and I asked you to stay away from him." Victor opened the scalpel never looking at Zelena. "But you just kept going back, so I had you removed from the ward and moved upstairs. You're not very good at taking a hint are you?"

With that Victor looked at Ethan and the taller man pushed Zelena to sit on the tiled floor, it was cold and Nurse Green couldn't hide her shock or fear.

"You may want to take a seat, be more comfortable." Said Ethan.

"Now, I want to know what was going through your head when you decided to ask a man, _pay him,_ to _rape_ Belle."

"Oh what, is this _good cop, bad cop_?"

She was trying to act brave and they knew it. Victor Crouched down making Dove look even taller and spoke his next words in a whisper.

"Oh no. This isn't _good cop, bad cop._ Hell, its not even bad cop, worse cop. Its pissed off bodyguard, homicidal doctor. You see, when you become a doctor you make an oath, an oath to do no harm. But you know what?" He paused for a moment. "I've never been very good at following the rules."

Suddenly Dove's voice filled the room.

"Why do you think having... _that..._ done to Belle would help you?"

"Because he wouldn't want her then. She'd be damaged goods, he'd see that I'm better."

"Why, because you haven't been raped? That makes no sense, you're whole plan makes no sense. And I think I know why...you're the damaged one, it's just you're damaged in the head."

Victor spoke softly but there was no mistaking the hatred in his tone. It was true Zelena's plan didn't make any sense, she had been blinded by obsession, greed and jealousy. Zelena needed help, mental help. Ethan and Victor were just glad that her _completely insane_ plan had failed.

"Ethan here is going to take you to have a little chat with Sheriff Swan, and you are going to tell her everything. Every single last little detail. All of it."

"Hmm? What if I refuse? You going to threaten to cut out my tongue? Rip out my fingernails?"

"No, no, no. You need your tongue to talk to Emma, silly. I'll let you in on a secret. Talking to Emma is the _nice_ option, there is a much worse one. One where I paralyse you and then start an autopsy, debated being a pathologist in my youth, lets see if I still know how an autopsy goes. I'm sure Dove here would be more than happy to help with cutting through your rips."

To emphasise his point Victor scrunched the scalpel rapper in his hand making a satisfying _crack._

"Option one or two, Nurse Green?" Asked Ethan.

"One!" Zelena all but screamed, she couldn't take her eyes from Victor still crouched and playing with the silver scalpel. "Deffinetly one!"

She knew she'd been defeated, there was no ends to what Victor would do for those he cared about, hell if he had to bring them back to life he would bloody well do it.

XXXX

Meanwhile Belle went to her Nathan. The second she entered Nathan's room her tears burst forth a new, her cheeks and neck looking like they were at the bottom of a waterfall. Belle ignored the uncomfortable black chair and instead slipped onto the bed and cuddled into his chest. He was warm and she instantly felt some of her pain and fear flee her body, Gaston wouldn't look for her with Gold, in fact Gaston would probably be waiting for Emma with some stupid story planned. Belle pushed those thoughts from her mind and looked up to Nathan, peaceful and asleep.

"Please wake up." She sobbed, wetting the fabric of his gown. "Please, I need you. I don't know if you can't wake up or if you don't want to, but please, for me, wake up." She was begging.

No answer. Nothing. Not a movement of eyes under their lids or a twitch of the arm she had wrapped around her. No a single movement beyond steady breathing. The one person in the world she needed couldn't even look at her and that made her cry for a whole new reason.

"I need you Nathan..." Belle cut herself off for a moment and thought to herself. She looked up at the sleeping monster, tilted her head and without another second of hesitation she pressed a kiss to his sleeping lips. "I love you." She whispered.

Belle looked at him for a moment, fear gone replaced by love, she couldn't help herself, Belle leaned down and softly pressed her lips to his, so chaste, before she cuddled back down pressing her face into his shoulder. She sobbed again for what seemed like forever until...

"Belle?"

 **XXXX**

 **The next chapter may not be posted until Aug 23rd, sorry.**


	16. Miracles Do Happen

"Belle?"

It was a whisper but to Belle it felt like a train had hit her. It vibrated through her body on the border of pain and pleasure. Was he awake? The beauty looked up, his eyes were fluttering and his head slowly shifting from side to side. He was awake! Belle's face erupted with a smile bigger than any she had ever had before. Her heart thudded in her chest so fast and so loud that she thought it may burst.

"Nathan? Nathan its alright." She didn't know what to say and couldn't help herself as she placed another kiss to his oh so soft lips. "You're okay, I love you."

Gold let out a sleepy scoff and Belle's heart dropped. However, the arm she had wrapped around herself gripped her tighter.

"Asleep." He was only half awake. "You're not real."

"Of course I'm real, Nathan. You're awake." Belle smiled down at him, watching his chocolate eyes flutter. She'd never noticed the golden ring around his iris' before.

"No, real Belle couldn't love me. Wouldn't let me hold her."

Belle's heart clenched, he thought she couldn't love him, she did. It had taken her a long time but Belle had finally realised that it wasn't a crush, it was love.

"I'm here." The world suddenly came back to her. "I...I need to get Victor, he'll know what to do."

"No. Its my dream. I want to hold you" His sentences were slowly getting better, Belle didn't think he would fall asleep again. "I can only love you in my dreams."

She acquiesced and indulged in breathing him in. Somehow the smell of dust and silver polish and something that could only be described as Mister Nathan Gold still lingered on his skin, even after nearly four and a half months. She reviled in his touch for a few moments before her worries over his health overtook her need for his hands on her.

"I have to get Victor, I'll be right back."

Reluctantly he released her bidding his fantasy a good-night and Belle charged down the hall to Victor at the nurses station, she hadn't known he'd be there and hoped to ask a nurse but it seemed fate had decided to save her some time.

"Belle? What's wrong?"

"Nathan, he...he..."

"Belle I told you opening his eyes is natural..."

"No!" She cut in. "He's awake!"

Victor looked up from her to the door in the far corner of the ward and then they took off running back to him.

"Mister Gold, can you hear me?" Victor asked as he entered the room, Belle only a step behind him. Nathan gave a grunt in the affirmative.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Whale." He sounded so groggy.

"Good. How many fingers." Victor held up three fingers a few inches from Nathan's face.

"None, if you don't get them out of my face."

"He's fine." Victor said in a casual _that's Gold_ voice.

Nurses suddenly appeared from every angle, Belle would have sworn that some abseiled and came in the window. If it was a bad movie were the nurses were ninjas or something. Belle was pushed back away from the one person she wanted to be close to, she was just about to protest when Victor's voice filled her ears.

"Belle, I know you want to be here but there are a lot of tests we need to run. And I'm so sorry but you're not family. You should go to Granny's, tell Ruby and she'll stay with you. I'll call you the second you can come back okay?"

Belle knew he was right, she wasn't family and staying would do nothing beyond causing her to worry more. Victor was normally right.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

XXXX

Gaston's attack was long forgotten as she made her way back to Main Street. Her heart beat a little faster knowing Nathan was awake, it was like her kiss had woken him. Like magic. Like a curse had been broke. Belle came to a sudden stop outside Gold's shop, the front glass panel that had been broken had finally been replaced and Belle wanted nothing more than to be close to him, so she prayed that Ethan was there and the door unlocked. Her unsteady hand reached for the doorknob, it was cold to the touch and sent a shiver down her spine. It turned, it opened.

"Belle, I wasn't expecting you. Thought you would still be with..."

Ethan never got to voice the rest as Belle pulled him into a hug, Ethan was warm and comforting, but he wasn't Nathan. She only just came up to his chest but Ethan had a way of shifting his weight to make himself seem smaller when it came to the vertically challenged librarian. Ethan had done a mad dash to get Zelena to the Sheriff's station and then decided he needed a few minuets to himself and Gold's shop was the one place he could be alone since he shared his house with three Chocolate Labradors; Azah, Galahad and Kyoya. Belle loved Kyoya because he reminded her of the animé, Ouran High School Host Club. When she had told Ethan that he'd just looked at her gone out, animé was not his forte.

"Nathan's awake." She announced looking up at the bald man.

"Seriously?" Belle nodded. "That's fantastic."

Ethan and Nathan would never admit it but they did consider one another friends. That was important when you had no others.

"He thought I was a dream, asked if her could hold me, said he could only love me when he's asleep."

Belle didn't mean for all that to come tumbling from her lips, but it did and there was no way of taking it back.

"Of course he did. He's in love with you." Ethan froze, he knew she liked his employer, but he didn't know if she _liked_ him the same way that his boss _liked_ Belle.

"He does?" Belle smiled and Ethan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Yes. Look at this."

Ethan pulled himself from the hug and reached for the red business ledger and opened it looking through it for something before setting it down of the glass display case. Belle looked at the ledger and for a moment she didn't know what she was meant to be looking at until she read _Library_ in Nathan's perfect handwriting.

"I know what I'm looking at, but I don't know why."

"Look at the rent price compared to the other buildings that size. Belle its half what it should be, Its his way of being nice to you. He is completely in love with you and has been for years, he thinks he can hide it and maybe for the most part he can, but not from me. He will stop mid sentence if he sees you walk past the shop, he smiles every second he sees you. The days he goes to get the rent from you he is happy. Really happy."

"He really loves me?"

"Yes."

God, Ethan felt good to get that out on the open. He had kept Gold's secret for years and it had nearly killed him, all he wanted was for their sexual tension to be over. For them to either have sex and part ways or be together forever. He wondered how they had never noticed how the other felt. Everything Zelena and Gaston had done was forgotten, at least for a short time while they celebrated the awakening of Nathan and Belle processed that the man she loved actually loved her in return.

XXXX

Zelena sat in an interrogation room with Sheriff Swan sat across form her. Emma didn't say a single word just looked through a file that she had mysteriously appeared five minuets earlier.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened."

"I didn't do anything!" Zelena insisted. "The tall one and Doctor Whale threatened me, told me they would do an autopsy on me while I was alive and awake! Arrest them."

"Oh, I'll deal with the way Victor and Dove handled things later, at the minuet I'm all about you and I'd appreciate it of you would stop lying to me."

"I'm not..." Emma cut her off.

"Yes you are. See this file." Emma waved it in her left hand. "Well, some people owe me a favour or two and these are your phone records and withdrawals for the last two weeks." She set out a sheets of paper before the red head. "And this one shows a rather odd withdrawal." She set out another sheet of paper. "Its a bit big for a shopping spree don't you think? So how about you tell me the truth?"

Zelena knew she was cornered, her plan had failed and there was no way of talking herself out of it, but maybe she could help herself if she threw Gaston Rose under the bus. And so she did. Zelena talked, told Emma everything she wanted to know while bending the truth a little. Nurse Green thought she was doing well, but Emma had a super power.

XXXX

Word spread around town within hours that the evil Mister Gold had woken up. Belle longed to go back to him but Victor still hadn't called. With a smile of love on her face Belle went back to the library and straightened the things Gaston had broken and knocked over, she threw away the keyboard as it was cracked and no longer work. Belle knew she should still be in shock and fear of the incident, of going back but so much had happened since then. Nathan was awake. Nathan was awake and more importantly he _love her._ Belle would never let him forget that she loved him back, She would make sure he knew it until the day he died, and then a few days after that.

"I love you Nathan."

She whispered to herself that night before she went to sleep. Victor had called her and said that they would be busy for most of the night and that it would be best if she went back when he was able to be released. Belle hadn't expected Nathan to be released so soon but Victor sounded confident that there was no lasting damage. A miracle. Belle would count the days, the hours, the minuets until she could see him again.

Until she could see the man she loved.


	17. The Plaid Dress

**Okay so this is the last chapter so enjoy. Finally some Rumbelle!**

 **XXXX**

The day had finally come for Nathan to go home, the town seemed to be on edge but Belle was happier than a cat on prozac. The sun was shining and the birds sang in the trees, she felt like her fairytale had come true; well, it would once she had Nathan Gold to herself. Emma had shown up at her apartment a few days earlier and asked Belle to give a statement about Zelena and Gaston. The latter had tried to flee Storybrooke but his car had broken down just as he reached the sign, funny how that kept happening. He had been arrested and was sat in one of Emma's holding cells next to Zelena Green. Belle tried to forget what had happened, she just waned to be happy for her Nathan. _That's right my Nathan not Zelena's._ Emma had been very sensitive and made no attempt to push Belle one way or the other, that was what she liked about the blonde Sheriff, she was god at her job and could remain calm under stress. Belle thought she got that from Graham. She had woken before the sun that morning unable to sleep longer, she was giddy with excitement. The dress she had bought with Ariel and Ruby was set out on her bed when she came back from her shower, hair still damp. She soon had it dry and in those perfect loose curls that Ruby had long since dubbed _Belle hair,_ Belle slipped on her bra and panties the soft sky blue lace cuddling her curves. She smiled seeing herself in the mirror and then pulled on the white and black plaid dress, running her hands over the lace section to smother out any creases. The dress looked better than she remembered. She had the perfect shoes to go with it too.

Belle bent down to the bottom of her closet and pulled out a jet black shoe box, she had found them not long after the dress and she couldn't resist them. They were gold with a black lace design over the top, the same lace as on her dress. The shoes were her preferred killer heels and made her stand in just the right way to show off her breasts, Belle love them. There had also been some with a white base rather than gold, they probably would have matched her dress even better but Belle couldn't help wanting to ware gold for Gold. It was silly but it brought a smile to her face. Belle had a plan and she wanted everything to be perfect.

The drive to the hospital was the longest in her life. She had made the trip so many times over the last four months, she had worked it out the night before that two visits every day for four months and eleven days was two-hundred and sixty-six visits. She had seen more of Nathan over those months than her own father. Belle quickly found a parking space, the hospital was never very crowded in the little town of Storybrooke. She took a moment silencing the engine and gathering her thoughts before she finally stepped out of the car. The heels she had picked out clicked as she walked and Belle couldn't help but hope that he would like, no _love_ , her outfit, it was all for him after all.

As she entered the hospital she noticed people looking at her, obviously they were curious what she was doing with him now he was awake. She didn't care what they thought, to the town he was a monster whereas to Belle he was her hero, the man she loved. Belle just had to tell him when he knew he was awake. The elevator seemed to take forever in its climb to the third floor and when the doors finally opened she nearly ran into Doctor Whale.

"Victor?"

"Hey Belle, you look nice."

"Oh." She said nervously as Victor looked at her with a knowing smile. "Thank you."

"He's just getting dressed so I would leave him a minuet. Bodyguard man brought him his stuff."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, him." It seemed _bodyguard man_ was Ethan's new nickname, Victor had come up with a couple since they'd met and Belle was beginning to lose track. "Gold sent him away though, something about his shop. I didn't tell him you're coming so be aware of that."

"Okay. Did your tests show anything?"

Belle was so worried that just as she got him back some kind of damage would have been caused and she'd lose him again.

"Belle, because he's awake I can't tell you everything in case he finds out, but there's no lasting damage that we can see. Its some kind of miracle, four months in a coma should have done something, but he's fine. Its like he's just had a long nap."

Seemed Victor telling her nothing meant he was still going to tell her everything. Victor seemed amazed and to be honest Belle was a little herself. Belle said her goodbyes to Victor who had other patients to see and waited a few moments outside Nathan's room while he finished getting dressed. When she felt like she had waited long enough and had gotten sick of people looking at her like she was a gold-digger Belle knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Belle pushed the door open to reveal Nathan stood by the foot of his bed as he finished pushing his tie in place. His cane hung on the bed rail but he soon took it for support when he saw Belle.

"Hi." Belle really had no idea how to greet him. Was he Nathan or Mister Gold?

"Hello, Miss French." _Mister Gold then._ "What brings you here?"

Belle was too busy thinking of what to say to notice the way Gold's eyes roamed over her dress, a slight smile appeared on his lips when he noticed the gold shoes but he quickly hid it away. He didn't remember her visits, though the moment they shared when he woke up was a dream. Those two-hundred and sixty-six visits had never happened in his mind and that pained Belle more than it should have. Still Belle smiled and was pleased when he returned it, even if he tried to hide the up turn to his lips.

"I'm here to take you home." He opened his mouth to protest but Belle wouldn't let him. "No arguments."

That made his smile grow. A blush drifted across his face to match his dark red tie as he truly looked at her, taking in the dress that was just a little too short for man not to notice. Nathan couldn't help letting his eyes drift down her body to her killer heels and back up when he thought she wasn't looking.

"Then I won't argue. Thank you Miss French."

"Belle." She corrected.

If she was going to tell him she loved him, he was bloody well going to use her first name, it wasn't the seventeenth century.

The drive was silent for a while but not uncomfortably so, he fiddled with the top of his cane and Belle thought it cute. She didn't know he was nervous being in such a confined space with her, wanting nothing more than to kiss every inch of her body. To make her scream his name. To be able to love her. Belle thought the drive home would make him see that she cared but all it did was make Nathan think she felt guilty. She did but that was a background emotion now, love was primary.

"Me and Ethan, em Mister Dove." She began in almost a stutter before her courage caught up with her. "We kept collecting your rent, Ethan put it in one of your safes, so there's no madness for you to return to."

"You collected the rent?" He tuned to look at her, his voice held disbelief.

"Of course. It kept things on track, we didn't want you to have to deal with chaos when you woke up."

"How did you know I would? Everyone would have been happy if I hadn't."

"Don't say that."

"Its true."

"No its not. I would have been devastated. So would Ethan."

The two fell back into silence after that, Belle because she was trying not to imagine life without him and Nathan because he didn't want to see her upset. For a man who was go very good with words he couldn't seem to find a single thing to say to the woman he loved.

Soon they pulled up to the large pink house, that Gold would insist was _salmon_ not _pink_ , and Belle silenced he car's engine. They sat for a moment before Nathan filled the void.

"Thank you for the drive, Miss...Belle." He corrected himself. "It was very kind."

He pushed open the car door and swung his legs out, then hissed a little and all anger, fear whatever it was she had felt when imagining life without him was gone, replaced by concern and love once more.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a little stiff still, then again being asleep for four months will do that to you."

Belle smiled at his quip, she could see he was trying to cheer her up after the comment he had made and it worked.

"Let me help you."

Before he could utter a word Belle was out the car and by the passenger side door. _How does someone in such high heels move so quickly?_ Gold thought in took his hand and helped him up with a smile, he didn't like to seem weak but with Belle it didn't feel like that. She didn't look at him like he was weak as Milah would have, no, Belle had a good heart and only wanted to help. _This girl has a heart of gold_ he thought, oh if he knew how right he was.

"Thank you."

She linked her arm with his, half wanting to help support him and half wanting to touch him. Together they climbed the steps to his front door, Gold breathing in her perfume the entire time. _She so perfect, so lovely._ His mind raced with complements but he was too much of a coward to voice them, Belle was only being nice to him because she felt guilty for the accident and because she was a good person, nothing more. When they reached the door Gold rifled though his pocket for his house key that Belle quickly took from him and opened the door. She held it open for him to step inside and then set the key down on a small coffee colored wooden table just inside the door with a smile.

"There you go, home safe and sound."

"All thanks to you."

Belle was worried that she had missed her chance to tell him she loved him, but it suddenly hit her that Ethan could have been wrong about Nathan's feelings. In that moment Belle told herself something she hadn't since her mother had died, _do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ With a deep breath Belle looked up at Nathan, starring right into those gorgeous dark eyes.

"Ethan showed me the ledger, that my rent's half what it should be. Told me that you stop talking if you see me, that you smile, that on days you talk to me you're happy. He told me that you love me." She felt tears building in her eyes, whether from happiness or pain she didn't yet know. "So I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully. Do you...Nathan, do you love me?"

Everything was silent for a moment as Nathan just looked at her in shock, Belle's heart tingled with anticipation. He couldn't believe what she was asking him, he had always thought she would be upset, disgusted, angry if she found out, he didn't deserve her and he knew it. Belle could do so much better than him, in his opinion he wasn't worthy to look at her let alone love her. However, though all his worries and concerns he couldn't see a single ounce of negativity on her beautiful face or in her charming voice. _Do something brave for once in your life, Nathan!_ He mentally screamed. _If she hates you after then so be it, at least you know you tried. Not that she could ever love you back._ Finally, _finally_ he breathed out.

"Yes."

She couldn't hold back the grin of pure happiness, he love her.

"Good." Belle cupped his cheek. "Because I love you too."

Everything in Nathan Gold's world stopped, he could die a happy man. The moment their lips met a fire erupted in her very soul, a blaze that would never die as long as they were together. A rose that would always remain in bloom. His lips were smooth and warm, delicate even. His kisses were soft and hungry but for some reason he pulled back.

"Why? I'm a monster."

He couldn't believe that anyone could love him. Gold was a monster he knew it. Bae died because of him, he didn't deserve love.

"No you're not, a monster wouldn't have saved me, wouldn't have cared. And even if you were a monster you would be _my_ monster." His face was painted with disbelief and shock. Belle bit her lip on the most seductive was possible. "Now, would you please shut this door and slam me against it?"

She loved him, _him,_ old and crippled unworthy _him._ In that second he decided that he would be with her, love her, until the moment she told him to stop. He was hers, forever, for a hour for an eternity, however long she wanted. With his mind back from his thoughts Nathan slammed the door and pushed her against it, his lips back on hers in seconds.

She tasted divine like the angels themselves had moulded her from the purest of ingredients. He mapped her mouth with his tongue like at any moment she would push him a way and tell him it was all a cruel joke. _No, Belle's not capable of that._ She moaned against his mouth, practically purring against his touch. Eventually he pulled back for air.

"Come on."

Nathan took her hand and led a smiling and slightly giddy Belle into his living room, before he had a choice Belle pushed him down onto his couch and straddled his hips. Cane clattering to the floor, but neither cared. His delicate lips found her neck, licking, sucking and biting until there was the perfect claiming bruise. _God, she's perfect!_ The two panted against one another.

"Wait, wait, wait." His heart dropped hearing those words. "Is this a good idea? You just woke up, don't you need all your blood in your brain." That made him chuckle.

"Its a bit late for that, darling."

Belle looked down and grinned at the bulge that had appeared in his pants, it was nice knowing she was the cause.

"So it is."

Her hand reached down and cupped him pulling a needy moan from his kissed lips. Belle's nimble fingers made quick work of opening his belt and pulling down the zip, the whole time she had her eyes locked with his. Sapphire blue meeting golden chocolate. Nathan sucked in a breath when her hand reached inside and wrapped around him, softly she stroked him enjoying every little noise he made. His eves fluttered shut but soon burst open when he felt her shift and pull off her sky blue lace panties. Belle made sure their eyes were locked as she lined him up with her entrance and then lowered herself onto him.

"Oh God!" She couldn't help it, Belle had longed for that for so very long.

"I try." A little quip, just to make her smile. He loved her smile. His hands drifted over the lace of her dess. "You look beautiful in this." He told her.

"Wore it for you." She told him as she gripped hold of him, like she would died if she didn't. "Move, please move." Belle was begging, she didn't care, she needed him.

His thrusts were firm and rhythmic, his hands holding her hips as she rose and fell. Panting in pleasure, lust, _love_. The rhythm became erratic as their need grew Belle was dangling on he edge whispering sweet nothings into his ear as his lips teased her porcelain neck, hands tormenting her sensitive breasts. He thrust faster and faster, harder and harder, panting more and more. Until finally Belle could take it no longer, the rapture overtook her spilling over into euphoria, bliss and ecstasy that all escaped as a scream. Her walls clamped down on him and Nathan followed her not long after, nails digging into her hips just enough to ground her. Without that little bit of pain Belle felt like she could have drifted away on a cloud of post-orgasmic bliss, not that Belle really minded that.

"I love you, Nathan."

"Oh, I love you too Belle."

XXXX

It didn't take long for Nathan to find out about what the obsessional and stupid minds of Zelena Green and Gaston Rose had attempted. He wanted them dead, tiny pieces dead but Emma had already had them transferred to Boston for trial on charges of; conspiracy to commit rape, attempted rape, and whatever else Emma could get to stick. He knew the Sheriff had moved them quickly so he couldn't get at them.

Throughout the trial Nathan had done everything possible to destroy Gaston and Zelena, they tried to hurt his Belle and he would not let that stand, never in a million years. They were both found guilty of course and Nathan may or may not have paid several people in each prison to make Zelena and Gaston's lives a living hell. They wouldn't be killed no, that would put an end to their suffering and Nathan Gold was not that kind, no matter how much he wanted them dead.

Ethan soon told Nathan what Victor had done in the store room and as thanks Nathan paid off the entirety of his student loans. Victor insisted it wasn't necessary but Nathan did it anyway, without Victor's moment of homicidal rage Zelena and Gaston may have gotten away with their crimes.

Zelena Green was banished to the Oswald Psychiatric Hospital, commonly known as Oz, where her _condition_ could be treated. To be honest Nathan hoped it evolved electroshock. Neither one would ever return to Storybrooke, if they did Nathan would waste no time in having them killed and buried in the woods where no one would ever find the,

XXXX

A year passed and people slowly grew used to seeing Nathan and Belle together. No one mentioned Gaston or Zelena any longer. Victor and Eric took to him once they actually started to talk, Victor and Nathan had a very similar humour as it turned out. Ariel and Ruby had fought over being her maid of honour and so in the end Belle had just announce they were co-maid of honour, they seemed happy with that. Ruby's favourite color was red whereas Airel's was a sea green, both wanted their dress to be their favourite, but they wanted to match as well. They had gotten into a friendly war about it, like the genius she was Belle had decreed they were both to ware knee length black halter-neck dresses with a ribbon belt in each color. _This is why you're the smart one, Belle_ Ruby had told her at the time.

Not long after the wedding Belle had announce she was pregnant and she had never seen Nathan so overjoyed, he was made to be a father, even after Bae. Her Papa hadn't been too pleased about her marring Nathan but over time he came to realise that he had no say, what Belle and Nathan had was true love, nothing could come between that, not even a coma.

Their child was a girl with her mother's hair and eyes, while everything else was her father's, she was beautiful, their little miracle. Deka Colette Bailey Gold was to them a product of true love and obviously a Daddy's girl, but Nathan had no argument with that. She was named for her grandmother and her older brother, both she would never meet. Two years later they welcomed a second child, another girl, with bold blue eyes like her mother and sister. They named her Claudia but she affectionately became known as Claude. Azah and Kyoya, Ethan's Labradors, had a litter of puppies and so the girls got one each for Christmas, naming them Beauty and Beast much to their parents amusement. The two puppies completed their family perfectly. Gold loved his daughters, his wife. And eventually he came to learn something he had never thought possible before...

...even monsters could have happy endings.

" _Real is not Dreams, Dreams are not Real. Unless you find the fine line...and erase it"_

 _\- C. Elizabeth, Absolute Obsession._

" _And will I tell you that these three lived happily ever after? I will not, for no one ever does. But there was happiness. And they did live."_

 _-Stephen King, The Dark Tower_

 **The End**

 **XXXX**

 **There is a part two thanks to Veronicaleighbooks. So that will be posted soon. To be honest I'm glad she requested it because I really didn't want to leave their characters there.**


End file.
